Harry Potter and the end
by Analu-san
Summary: O sexto ano acabou...ainda há muito para se resolver...misterios, perigos...o que os espera? HarryGina RonMione, POR FAVOR LEIAM E COMENTEM!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo: **DUDA O QUE! ME BELISCA!**

Harry acordou naquela manhã desejando mais do que nunca ser uma pessoa normal. Preferia até não ser bruxo, se podesse viver feliz com seus pais e seu padrinho. Mas tudo em sua vida dava errado. Perdera seus pais há 17 anos, seu padrinho há dois anos e no ano anterior mais uma pessoa que Harry realmente admirava e mais que isso uma pessoa que ele julgava até ser seu parente, de tão especial que era. Uma pessoa que sempre esteve presente, uma das últimas pessoas no mundo que ele queria ver morta. Harry depositava nesse velhinho suas esperanças de chegar a vencer Voldemort, de um dia ele poder provar para o mundo que é e sempre será por inteiro um homem de Dumbledore.

Queria ver aqueles olhinhos azuis calmos e serenos por detrás de seus oclinhos de meia-lua. Queria ver aquele ser ativo que sempre dava um jeito de resolver tudo. Gostaria de vê-lo até mesmo de sentir raiva dele enquanto ficava sempre calmo mesmo em situações críticas, queria admirá-lo com seus atos incríveis, mas não o veria... Nunca mais... Pois agora ele está morto.

Ao se lembrar disso uma lágrima solitária caiu dos olhos de Harry, dando exemplo á outras... Ele tentou esquecer tudo isso, mas não dava, aquela imagem de Dumbledore sempre estaria guardada em sua mente. Para nos momentos de medo ele encorajá-lo, nos momentos de dor ele confortá-lo, para que nos momentos mais tristes de sua vida ele estivesse lá calmo e sereno com ar paterno, para dar apoio, ele estaria lá para o que desse e viesse.

Nesse momento Harry despertou de seus pensamentos com um grito agudo de tia Petúnia:

- HARRY, DESÇA AQUI AGORA!

Ainda meio desanimado ele desceu as escadas com o olhar fixo em algum  
ponto do chão. Quando levantou o rosto não acreditou no que viu...

Parados em frente à porta estavam seus dois melhores amigos: Rony e Hermione. Eles miravam Duda com um olhar curioso... Também não era pra menos. Duda estava sentado em uma poltrona, com um olhar de espanto, e um pote de sorvete meio comido em seu colo. Uma mão segurava o controle remoto apontado para a TV (que no momento estava em um canal, onde sapos felizes cantavam uma canção de niná), na outra, estava um bonequinho de um dos sapos felizes onde no meio de sua barriga estava escrito "aperte aqui".

Nesse momento Harry esqueceu todos os seus problemas e deu ótimas gargalhadas, então era esse o canal que Duda assistia quando ele não estava por perto! Harry sabia que Duda era um covarde medíocre, mas não sabia que era tão infantil! Ao ver a expressão do garoto, Duda mudou rapidamente de canal. Foi aí que Harry se lembrou da presença de Rony e Mione. Desviou então seu olhar para eles.

- Olá Harry! – Disseram os dois em uníssono.

- Oi! – respondeu o garoto meio encabulado – o que vocês estão fazendo aqui!

- Era exatamente isso que queríamos saber – intrometeu-se tio Valter.

- Garoto, escuta aqui: quando a gente te aceitou resolvemos dar um fim nisso, mas ai você foi pra essa escola idiota, e agora está trazendo seus amigos estranhos para dentro da minha casa? Imagine o que os vizinhos iriam pensar se vissem essa cena? Se é que não viram... - Falando isso tia Petúnia saiu correndo e fechando todas as cortinas da casa.

- Petúnia está certa – disse tio Valter - Se não saírem agora eu chamarei... Chamarei a polícia! – Harry nunca vira seu tio tão vermelho desde que Dumbledore visitara sua casa.

Os intrusos não saíram da casa, nem mesmo sob essa ameaça. Hermione continuava com sua expressão calma e Rony estava com uma cara estranha, provavelmente se perguntando o que seria essa tal de "plícia". Mione percebeu sua expressão e murmurou em seu ouvido algo como: "Te explico depois''.

- A polícia não serve contra eles Valter – falou tia Petúnia baixinho.

Finalmente, quando tio Valter viu que perdera disse:

- FALEM LOGO O QUE QUEREM COM O MOLEQUE-disse bufando-DÊEM O FORA DAQUI E DE PREFERÊNCIA LEVEM COM VOCÊS ESSA PRAGA!

Agora tio Valter parecia que ia explodir. Os três não exitaram e saíram correndo para o quarto de Harry.

Chegando lá o garoto estava bastante nervoso... O que os amigos estariam fazendo na casa dele! Onde eles meteram a cabeça! Por conta deles ficaria um bom tempo de castigo... Mas não podia negar que estava feliz com suas presenças! Sentira-se muito sozinho o verão todo...

-Harry! – Falou Hermione despertando-o do seu transe.

- Hum!

- Cara... Você esqueceu? – disse Rony com uma expressão indignada.

- Esqueci o que?

- O casamento do Gui e da Fleur! – Respondeu Mione - a gente tinha combinado de você ir para a Toca com pó de flú ontem à tarde! Por que como você talvez tenha se lembrado dia 31 de Julho foi seu aniversário, com 17 anos você poderá sair de vez da casa dos seus tios! Como não apareceu ficamos preocupados e resolvemos vir!

- Ops... É mesmo! Foi mal... Eu realmente esqueci... Mas Hermione como você esperava que eu fosse de pó de flú se minha lareira não está ligada à rede de flú?

- Eu já expliquei que a sua lareira seria ligada no dia... Mas você estava tão nas nuvens que parece que não mi ouviu!

Harry ficou levemente corado, realmente estava tão preocupado com as Horcruxes que nem se quer tinha prestado atenção no que a Hermione dissera.

Rony riu do desembaraço do amigo e Mione lhe cutucou "delicadamente" , como ele nunca conseguira ser muito discreto, falou em alto e bom som:

- Aíííí, essa doeu Hermione!

Dessa vez foi Harry que riu ao ver a amiga ficar toda errada.

- Hum... Harry... Arrume logo suas coisas e vamos sair dessa casa!

Em menos de 15 minutos ele já estava todo pronto, com o malão e a gaiola de Edwiges. Ela não estava lá, pois saíra para caçar antes de ontem e ainda não voltara.

Os três desceram as escadas, e avistaram a porta aberta pronta para que eles fossem embora.

- Meus pais saíram, disseram que não agüentariam ver a cara de vocês de novo – Disse Duda que até então não tinha falado nada. Depois virando-se para Harry murmurou - se você falar à alguém que me conheça qual canal que estava " acidentalmente" na TV...

- Eu sei, você me mata?- perguntou Harry - Nossa! Eu estou morrendo de medo de um menino que não consegue viver sem seus felizes sapinhos. Sabe Duda... Eu não vou voltar para minha escola esse ano, então quer dizer que eu posso usar magia...

De repente ele empalideceu, ficando mais branco que as paredes bem cuidadas da casa de tia Petúnia. Mas no momento seguinte Duda abriu um largo sorriso. Harry não entendeu bem o que houve até uma menina mais ou menos da sua idade aparecer na porta e gritar:

- Dudocaaaaaaaaa!

Depois de um tempo para Harry conseguir raciocinar a menina já estava agarrada ao Duda. Quando ele finalmente se tocou Rony (que estava a seu lado) já estava se desgastando de tanto rir. Hermione revirava os olhos pela atitude do amigo.

- Duda, você tem uma, uma, NAMORADA?

- É, quero dizer não, não é o que você está pensando, ela só é minha, minha...- Duda agora estava realmente corado, imaginava a reação dos pais se descobrissem - Harry, por favor, eu lhe imploro, não conte para os meus paaaaais!

Harry achava que nunca viveria para presenciar essa cena. Agora ele se juntara ao Rony nas gargalhadas, mais mesmo para irritar o primo, mas se bem que a cena era realmente engraçada! Duda, um garoto bastante gordo e rabugento com uma menina magrela e chatinha. Seus cabelos eram bem longos e pretos, e seus olhos eram azuis, mas mesmo assim ela era uma verdadeira aberração de tão feia que a coitada era. Além de feia tinha um mau gosto... Namorar o Duda nem mesmo Pansy Parkison merece...

- Dudinha... Quem são essas pessoas!

- Não interessa - falou ele secamente com o olhar fixo no Harry - Se você abrir a boca pra os meus pais eu juro que você não vai sair vivo para contar a história para seus amigos patéticos.

- Dudinha tô morrendo de medo, menino fofinho!- Falou Harry com uma certa ironia na voz e apertando a bochecha do garoto.

- O que você está falando a respeito do MEU Dudinha! – Protegeu-o a menina.

- Harry! Pelo amor de Deus! Não vai começar uma briga agora – ralhou Mione - até porque estamos atrasados!

- É Harry escuta a sua namoradinha, e dá o fora daqui DE BOCA FECHADA!

- ELA NÃO É NAMORADA DO HARRY! – Rony falou um pouco alto de mais.

Hermione estranhou esse comportamento de Rony. Mas não podia enganar a se mesma: tinha até gostado da reação dele...

Quando ela virou pra olhar o Rony, ele estava completamente envergonhado.

- Vamos então?

Harry não pode se conter e soltou um risinho, achava a situação dos dois muito engraçada! Viviam brigando, mas quando alguém falava alguma coisa sobre Mione, Rony explodia! "No fundo, no fundo eles se amam!" pensou Harry.

Os três já estavam fora da casa dos Dursley, quando um pensamento passou pela cabeça de Harry, como eles iriam para A´Toca? Não poderiam aparatar, pois Harry não tinha permissão, Rony não havia passado nos testes e Hermione teria medo de levar os dois (ela se culparia sobre qualquer infortúnio). Também não poderiam ir voando, do jeito que Hermione era, acabaria acordando o quarteirão inteiro. Também não estava vendo nenhum carro (se por acaso fossem em um do ministério).

-Hermione, como nós vamos chegar á toca?

- Meu Deus Harry não seja idiota! – Ele fez uma cara de indignado mas Mione nem ligou - Desculpa Harry... Só de pensar que eu vou ter que entrar lá de novo...

- Lá onde?

- No Nôitibus Andante.

Nota das autoras:

Pois eh isso .. esperamos que tenham gostado! ; pedimos também que nos ajudem! Sabe como eh .. somos "novatas" e não sabemos muita coisa! Queríamos que nos desse dicas e falar se tah bom neh! huhiuh # bjo a tds!

Por: Bia & Ana


	2. Chapter 2

**Analu-san:** Oii !! essa fanfic eh uma parceria com uma de minhas melhores amigas, a **BeatrizPotter **, então mesmo estando no meu nome, ela não eh so minha ok?

Essa fic ficava em outro site (floreioseborroes) então, os nossos nicks estão escrito como era la, o meu nick eh **AnnaBlack.**

Tinha esquecido de avisar isso no capitulo 1 xDDDD

Foi mal...

Então...BOA LEITURA!!!

2-Capítulo: A TOCA

_- 02 Setembro:_

A viagem no Nôitibus Andante fora extremamente "agradável" e muito monótona. A Cabeça não parava de reclamar dizendo ter perdido o maior amigo e companheiro nas horas mais árduas e solitárias de sua vida, traduzindo, estava triste pela ausência de Lalau, o antigo condutor do ônibus. O Ernesto também não estava mais lá, estava cuidando do último (ele ainda não tinha se recuperado muito bem da sua temporada em Azkaban). Ernesto era muito amigo dos pais de Lalau, Sr. Stanislau Frederic Shunpike e Sra. Lucy Shunpike, tanto que fora convidado para ser padrinho de seu filho Stanislau Shunpike (Lalau). Os pais dele morreram quando o mesmo ainda era pequeno. Seu tutor foi conseqüentemente, Ernesto. Como o velho sempre teve reflexos incríveis, resolveu trabalhar no Nôitibus, levando o afilhado com ele.

Para substituí-lo na direção do ônibus, entrou um sujeito muito estranho, com cara de poucos amigos. Seu nome era Sr. Crustonte. Ninguém conhecia o seu primeiro nome, "é só chamar de Sr. Crustonte que ele vem" dizia a Cabeça. Hermione jurava que já tinha lido esse nome em algum lugar... Enquanto ela tentava se lembrar Rony pensava em como seria bom passar o resto das férias com seus dois melhores amigos, na verdade, ele pensava mesmo na Mione, ficava a admirando. Quando percebeu que estava pensando em quanto à amiga havia "crescido", tirou logo isso da mente, quem já se viu? Hermione era APENAS uma amiga, não ia querer nada a mais com ele. O Harry olhava pra o nada, sem pensar em nada, simplesmente observava uma mosca que tentava inutilmente comer um pedaço de morango inteiro de uma só vez.

Até que finalmente chegaram. Não foram direto para a Toca, porque o Nôitibus não chegava até lá. Então os três adolescentes embarcaram no Caldeirão Furado. Chegando lá, eles se dirigiram até uma lareira e falaram "a Toca".

"Finalmente a Toca!" pensava Harry. Assim que chegaram Rony foi para a cozinha ver se tinha alguma coisa pra comer (pra variar), Hermione subiu para o seu quarto e Harry ficou parado observando tudo. Achava a casa dos Weasley fascinante! Mas notara algo diferente. Um tipo de televisão. Uma que em vez de mostrar canais, aparecia na tela todos os membros da família Weasley. Se você falasse: Rony, mostraria uma figura do garoto, a idade, o que ele estava fazendo, a onde ele estava, e várias outras coisas parecidas com os itens presentes no relógio que não marcava as horas.

- Gostou desse troço que a mamãe arranjou?

- Achei fantástico!

- Mamãe falou que o relógio já estava ficando ultrapassado. Nos últimos dias só havia aparecendo: Perigo Mortal. Ela disse que queria mais informações, e pediu pro papai inventar alguma coisa. Ele falou que isso é uma TQ, VP, CG ou algo do tipo... É um troço que os trouxas têm!

- Não é TQ, VP e muito menos CG Rony! É uma TV!

- Dá no mesmo!

- Já vi que percebeu a minha nova invenção Harry! – Falou o senhor Weasley entrando pela porta da cozinha - deu um trabalhão pra fazer! A Molly não me deixou em paz até eu acabar!

- Ta muito boa! – falou o garoto rindo.

- Bem, suponho que você esteja aqui para ir conosco ao casamento do Gui e da Fleur certo?

- Exatamente.

- Então seja bem vindo! Soube que agora não precisa voltar à casa de seus tios, então se você quiser, será um prazer tê-lo aqui até o final das "férias" Harry!

- Muito obrigado senhor Weasley, mas não vou poder ficar até o final das "férias". Tenho assuntos a resolver.

Harry estava falando obviamente das Horcruxes. Ele gastaria cada minuto de seus dias para encontrar todas e assim poder derrotar Voldemort. A sua única preocupação eram seus amigos. Tinha certeza de que eles queriam ir também, mas ele não podia deixar isso acontecer, já perdera muita gente na sua vida, não iria suportar mais mortes.

- É uma pena realmente Harry! Mas pensaremos nisso depois, aposto que você e Rony têm muitas coisas a conversar não é mesmo?

Os dois garotos subiram para o quarto e começaram a conversar. Falaram sobre tudo que puderam, até Rony tocar em um assunto delicado, as horcruxes.

- É Harry... eu estive pensando... aquilo que você falou ao papai, disse que tinha "assuntos a resolver", seria por acaso ... as Horcruxes?

Harry solta um suspiro e responde

- Rony entenda, não quero causar mal algum á você e a Mione, então eu pretendo procurar e destruir as horcruxes sozinho... – Harry ia sendo interrompido por Rony até que continuou - E nada do que você diga irá me fazer mudar de opinião.

Antes que o garoto pudesse falar alguma coisa Mione entra.

- Nossa Rony! Você chama isso de quarto? Meu Merlim! Isso mais parece um chiqueiro!

- A nem vem Mione! Esse é meu quarto sim, e eu tenho orgulho deixá-lo bagunçado! Não sei se conseguiria viver sem meus troços espalhados pelo chão...

-Tá bom Rony, tá! – falou a menina com uma cara emburrada.

O quarto do garoto estava num estado realmente deplorável. Rony não precisava dividir mais seu quarto, pois o Percy saíra de casa, os gêmeos Fred e Jorge estavam muito ocupados com a loja e alugaram um apartamento por lá mesmo. As camas deles ainda estavam no quarto, a do Rony totalmente desarrumada, a do Harry apenas com suas malas em cima, e as camas dos irmãos estavam repletas de objetos (imagina de quem?). Era vassoura para um lado, livros pro outro e vários troços que Harry nem conhecia!

- Mas Mione, você nunca foi muito de organização... Pra que isso agora?

- Porque a situação disso que o Rony chama de quarto está realmente triste.

- O Harry tem razão Hermione! Você não é essas senhoras arrumadeiras não! Mas é incrível que tudo que eu faço você tem que reclamar né?

A garota ia revidar, quando Harry a interrompeu.

- Pelo amor de Merlim! Nós mal chegamos e vocês já estão brigando? Dar um tempo! Não entendo essa implicância de vocês! Parece até aquelas brigas de casa...

- Não se atreva a terminar essa frase Harry! – Falaram Rony e Hermione em um uníssono. Os dois trocaram um olhar e ficaram totalmente corados.

- Mas... hum... Harry, o que vocês estavam conversando antes de eu entrar mesmo hein?

Rony ia responder, mas Harry se intrometeu.

- Nada! Estávamos conversando sobre quadribol... Mas como sabemos muito bem que você não suporta esse jogo, que tal descermos para jogar Snap Explosivo?

Ao chegarem lá, Harry parou abruptamente. Esquecera-se completamente que certa ruivinha morava naquela casa, a mesma que ele passara o verão todo pensando e se convencendo do que o que ele tinha feito era para o bem dela.

Com essa parada repentina Rony que estava atrás dele bateu no mesmo o fazendo cair com tudo na Hermione (que estava à frente). A vergonha que o Harry sentiu, foi inigualável, ele simplesmente estava no momento caído no chão com um Rony furioso a suas costas e uma Hermione totalmente emburrada a frente. Ficou olhando ao redor esperando um par de olhos castanhos os encarando. Mas não achou.

- Eu pedi pra ela ir comprar ração para o Bichento á certo tempo Harry, ela não está aqui. – Sussurrou Mione.

- Valeu!

E como ele estava grato! Só de imaginar a cara da Gina se os vissem assim, ficava mais vermelho que o cabelo do Rony.

- Cara, o que foi isso?

Quando Harry ia responder viu Gina entrando pela porta da cozinha (eles estavam na sala).

-Eu... Euesqueciumacoisaláemcimaevousubirparapegar. – Falou quase engolindo as letras e saiu praticamente correndo para o seu quarto.

_Flash Back_

_- 01 de Setembro_

_Gina estava super ansiosa, aquele seria o dia em que reencontraria o Harry. Pensara nele o verão inteiro, mas não tinha a mínima idéia do que falar para ele assim que o visse. "Vou agir normalmente, é isso!". Mas mesmo assim precisava de conselhos... Mas quem a aconselharia? "Hermione...". E fez uma carta para a amiga._

_**Mione,**_

**_Estou lhe escrevendo porque preciso muito falar com você. Não pensei em outra pessoa que melhor me aconselha. Você é a única que me conhece e conhece o Harry muito bem... Pois é, o motivo de eu estar lhe escrevendo é outra vez ele._**

**_Não tenho a mínima idéia de como encará-lo depois do acontecido. Estou me referindo claro, ao fato dele ter terminado comigo. Você deve saber que eu ainda o amo muito. Mas não tenha certeza quanto aos sentimentos dele. Será que ele já me esqueceu? Será que já me trocou por outra? _**

**_Amiga, eu preciso muito da sua ajuda. Não sei o que fazer... Eu quero muito ajudá-lo a destruir as Horcruxes, mas eu nunca vi menino mais cabeça-dura que ele! Aposto que só acabou comigo para não me fazer sofrer, mas será que ele não percebe que eu já estou sofrendo?_**

_**Por favor, me responda o mais rápido possível, afinal, ele chega hoje à tarde!**_

_**Bjo de sua amiga,**_

_**Gina**_

_Esperou o Pitch chegar da sua caça matinal. Ao que parecia horas para ela, a coruja chega. _

_- Pitchinho, essa carta é pra Mione, você sabe aonde ela mora, não saia de lá até ela responder!_

_ E assim viu a coruja voando ao longe, suas asas batendo levemente no ar. As veses queria ser uma coruja, para poder fugir quando quiser, e voltar quando bem entender..._

_Apenas depois do almoço foi que a menina recebeu a resposta de Mione._

_**Gina,**_

_**Desculpa está apenas te respondendo agora! É porque eu estou arrumando minhas coisas para ir aí... Mas voltando ao assunto do Harry...**_

**_Eu tenho total certeza de que ele só acabou com você porque não queria botar sua vida em risco. Você sabe como o Harry é sempre tentando ajudar e proteger as pessoas! E ele não agüenta perder mais uma pessoa na vida dele Gina! Eu acho que vocês dois precisam conversar. Eu sei que você está doida para ajudá-lo, mas isso vocês vão ter que decidir!_**

_**E a respeito de como agir com ele acho que você deve ser natural, como você era antes de namorarem. Eu sei que vai ser difícil! Mas pelo amor de Merlim, não fique grudada a ele, mas demonstre carinho...**_

_**Vamos fazer o seguinte, vou dar um jeito aqui de chegar aí mais cedo assim nós podemos conversar pessoalmente ok?**_

_**Bjo de sua amiga**_

_**Hermione**_

_Gina acaba de ler a carta e resolve tentar se acalmar, do que valia ficar nervosa?_

_Já eram quase três horas da tarde quando a amiga chegou._

_- Finalmente Mione! Achei que você não viria mais! – disse a garota correndo e dando um abraço apertado da amiga._

_- Er... Seja bem vinda! – disse Rony que vinha descendo as escadas. Com um movimento rápido deu um abraço na garota. Nem preciso dizer quanto os dois ficaram envergonhados! _

_Depois dos devidos comprimentos, as duas subiram para o quarto de Gina._

_- Mione, eu estou desesperada! Já já ele deve está chegando e..._

_- Calma Gina! Ficar nervosa não vai ajudar em nada. Quando o Harry chegar, você vai cumprimentá-lo normalmente, como se fossem apenas amigos. Vai ter uma hora que vocês dois terão que conversar, aí sim, você poderá falar tudo que está entalado na sua garganta. Mas não se esqueça que o Harry está sofrendo tanto quanto você! Ele só não quer demonstrar isso, para não tornar sua decisão mais difícil!_

_- É sério amiga, o que seria de mim sem você? Mas... mudando um pouco de assunto... como tão as coisas com o Rony?_

_- Como assim Gina? Eu não tenho nada com o Rony!_

_Gina começou a rir, e disse entre intervalos:_

_-Você... você acha mesmo... que conseguiria... me... me enganar??? – Falando isso riu mais ainda._

_Mione ficou olhando abobalhada para a cara de Gina, toda corada._

_-Er... Gina é sério! Eu não tenho nada com o seu irmão!_

_- Mas bem que queria ter... a confesse Mione! Já faz certo tempo que você gosta dele! _

_- Essa conversa já está indo longe demais. Acho que vou descansar um pouco. A viajem me deixou cansada, e, por favor, não me perturbe mais!!_

_Gina sabia que aquela era uma desculpa esfarrapada, quem já se viu cansar só de entrar em uma lareira e falar A´Toca?_

_Assim o dia passou um tanto tediante para a ruivinha. Até que a noite chegou e nada do Harry aparecer._

_-Mione, o Harry disse mesmo que chegaria aqui hoje à tarde?_

_- Tenho certeza absoluta Gina! Ontem como você deve saber foi o aniversário dele de 17 anos, ele poderá sair da casa de seus tios e não precisar mais voltar. Mas ele está realmente atrasado! Já está de noite, e ele deveria saber que é perigoso! Até entrar em uma lareira tem risco de vida!_

_Realmente Hermione não tinha animado muito a garota. Ela passou a noite toda acordada, pensando em quando ele voltaria, e preocupada pela sua demora._

_No dia seguinte ela quase que obrigou o Rony e a Hermione á irem para a casa dos tios do Harry para saber o motivo de tanta demora._

_- Entendeu tudo né Mione?_

_- Sim Gina! Sei exatamente tudo que você quer que eu faça. Mas agora precisamos ir logo, porque se ficar tarde vai ser pior! Vamos Rony!_

_E com um beijo de despedida os dois partiram._

_Ao que parecia horas para Gina, uma coruja cor de abóbora chegou com uma carta da Hermione. A garota nem a abriu, já sabia do que se tratava. As duas tinham combinado que quando o Harry estivesse indo para a Toca, Hermione mandaria uma coruja, como que um sinal. Gina iria propositalmente comprar ração para o Bichento e só chegaria mais tarde, "talvez assim o reencontro seja melhor!"._

_Ao longo do caminho tanto da ida quanto da volta, Gina não parava de pensar no que lhe estava prestes a acontecer. Como Harry agiria? A ignorava? Seria que ele já tinha se esquecido do que os dois tiveram e ao contrário do que Hermione pensa, ele não a ama mais?? _

_Gina chegou à Toca, mas ficou um tempo do lado de fora, tomando coragem, até que entrou pela porta da cozinha, ainda tinha esperanças de passar despercebida e subir ao seu quarto silenciosamente. Porém ao fechar a porta ás suas costas ela ver o garoto, ainda lindo como nunca, ou melhor, como sempre, com os cabelos rebeldes e olhos verdes, com aquela horrível cicatriz. Sim, Gina tinha raiva da cicatriz do Harry. Foi por causa dela que eles não podiam ficar mais juntos, quem fez ela matou os pais do garoto e deixou sua vida cheia de desventuras. Gina tinha realmente muita raiva dessa cicatriz, e mais ainda de quem a fez..._

_Fim do Flash Back_

- Gina! Onde você estava??

-Hum, comprando ração para o Bichento – disse lançando um olhar significativo para Hermione. – Rony, eu estou cansada, acho que vou me deitar.

Disse, e saiu para o seu quarto, realmente estava cansada, cansada, mas um pouco feliz. Harry a evitara e se ele a evitara, era porque ainda gostava dela e como a mesma, não sabia como agir! "Agora só falta eu convencê-lo a ir com eles procurar as horcruxes...".

Na sala...

- Mione, temos que dar um jeito de fazer o Harry aceitar a nossa ida com ele a procura das horcruxes!

- E verdade Ron, mas eu não tenho a mínima idéia de como fazer isso. Quando o Harry bota alguma coisa da cabeça... é difícil de tirar!

- Ihh... se você que é a Hermione Granger não sabe, então estamos perdidos!

Hermione cora fracamente e retoma ao assunto.

- Tenho que pensar em um jeito... – e falando isso ficou andando de um lado para o outro da sala. Rony se sentou em um sofá e ficou olhando a amiga caminhar. Estava quase dormindo quando...

- Já sei! Mas é claro! Como não pensei em isso antes??

- Hum?

- Rony escuta aqui. – Hermione senta ao lado do garoto no sofá e conta todo seu plano, enquanto contava Rony ria discretamente, essa menina pensava em tudo!

À noite nem Harry nem Gina conseguiam dormir. Harry foi primeiro tentar encontrar o sono na sala dos Weasley. Ao chegar lá, sentou-se na poltrona de frente para lareira (que ficava de costas para as escadas). Ficou lá olhando o fogo, até que se lembrou que um dia, enquanto olhava o fogo viu a cabeça de Sirius. Sirius, como sentia falta dele!

Em meio aos seus pensamentos não notou a chegada de outra pessoa na sala...

Gina não conseguia dormir, a idéia de que o garoto dos seus sonhos estava em sua casa e ela não conseguia nem sequer dirigir a palavra á ele era assustadora. Resolveu então ir para a sala, sentar-se em sua habitual cadeira de frente para a lareira, esperar o sono chegar. Ao terminar de descer as escadas, o viu, sentado em sua poltrona. Por segundos pensou em voltar a tentar dormir em seu quarto mesmo, mas ai notou que essa era a chance perfeita para eles conversarem a sós. Foi andando até ele silenciosamente...

- Harry?

O estômago do garoto despencou, seria Gina?

- Quem é? – disse se virando rapidamente.

- Harry, sou eu, Gina.

Sim, ele estava certo, aquela voz doce que só ela sabia fazer, era Gina, como ele a amava! Era angustiante não poder abraçá-la, beijá-la... mas com certeza a garota iria tocar no assunto das horcruxes...

- Não adianta, não precisa gastar sua voz, nada do que disser vai me fazer mudar de opinião. – disse secamente, e fazendo de tudo para ficar o mais sério possível, por mais difícil que seja. E saiu.

Gina não agüentou, desatou a chorar. O jeito com que ele falara com ela, fora tão frio, tão sério... A garota esperou um tempo e subiu também, botando e sua cabeça que aquele garoto não gostava dela e que ela também não ia dar mais a mínima para ele. Será mesmo?

_Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Tempestade em todos os sentidos

A atmosfera estava seca, nuvens se aglomeravam no céu, provavelmente iria ter chuva...

Um homem estava sentado na cobertura de um prédio abandonado, observando as estrelas. Seu rosto não era visível por conta do capuz que usava, mas quem prestasse atenção poderia ver que ele sorria, mas não era um simples sorriso... era um sorriso malicioso... maníaco... talvez até de um assassino...

Ele contemplou a lua, e ao fazer isso o luar iluminou seu rosto. Seus olhos se fecharam, seu sorriso se alargou.

-Já está na hora... Tudo vai finalmente começar - murmurou para si mesmo.

-Então nós vamos poder usar aquilo? - disse uma mulher que acabara de surgir das sombras.

-Sim depois de todo esse tempo de espera, iremos continuar o que começamos há 17 anos...

_A Toca 7 horas da manhã _

Harry teve uma péssima noite. Estava com insônia e quando finalmente havia conseguido dormir teve um pesadelo terrível, nem sequer se lembrava mais o que era e nem se importava com isso, só sabia que tinha sido ruim o suficiente para deixá-lo acordado pelo resto da noite. Gina também não saia de sua cabeça, aquela discussão deles ontem a noite foi demais para o garoto, como era difícil brigar com ela!

E para "melhorar" a situação, não conseguia tirar seus problemas da cabeça... Ainda não havia decidido se iria mesmo para Grodric's Hollow depois do casamento de Gui e Fleur e era provável que Rony e Hermione fossem querer acompanhá-lo, afinal já tinha desistido de tentar argumentar contra isso e mesmo assim não gostaria que eles fossem; não queria que nada de mal acontecesse com seus melhores amigos, porém eles já pareciam ter se decidido e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedi-los, mas Harry não desistiria. Realmente os amigos eram tão cabeças duras quanto ele. Pelo menos havia convencido Gina a esquecê-lo, ou pensava que tinha conseguido...

Esta decisão não estava sendo fácil para nenhum dos dois, mesmo assim ele acreditava que era para o bem dela, jamais se perdoaria se algo de mal lhe acontecesse.

Apesar de já ter de decidido, estava sendo muito difícil conviver com Gina, não conseguia sequer olhá-la diretamente ou lhe dirigir a palavra, mas jamais voltaria atrás, pois Harry acreditava que este era o único modo de deixá-la longe do perigo. E quando Harry Potter colocava alguma coisa na cabeça ninguém conseguia tirar, era mais fácil domesticar um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro do que fazê-lo. 

Ele foi despertado de seus pensamentos com o ranger da porta. Rapidamente se sentou e colocou os óculos. Foi quando viu os gêmeos Weasley entrando silenciosamente... Isso era estranho normalmente eles aparatam de uma vez fazendo um barulho enorme e dando um tremendo susto em todos, só podiam estar tramando alguma coisa...

Fred e Jorge tinham sorrisos marotos estampados no rosto e quando viram Harry acordado pareceram meio desapontados.

-Bom dia - murmuram os dois ao mesmo tempo com um sorriso amarelo.

-É realmente uma pena que você já tenha se levantado... - disse Jorge

-Nós tínhamos preparado um jeito todo especial para acordar você – completou Fred fingindo tristeza. Naquele momento Harry agradeceu a Merlim, em pensamento, pela insônia, sabia muito bem do que os gêmeos eram capazes.

-Mas não tem problema nós ainda podemos fazer isso com o Rony - disse Jorge sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Er... O que exatamente vocês pretendem fazer?

- Olhe e aprenda meu caro amigo – exclamou Fred, tirando um pequeno vidro do bolso.

-Esta é a nossa mais nova invenção!Eu aposto que o Roniquinho vai "adorar"! - Fred tirou a tampa do vidro e de dentro dela saiu uma pequena aranha - Esta é uma aranha de brinquedo e que não tem veneno, mas parece muito com a de verdade, além de se mexer, e também assusta um bocado, principalmente o nosso irmãozinho que tem aracnofobia.

Fred colocou a aranha na mão de Jorge que se dirigiu à cama de Rony e colocou o bicho em cima do pescoço do mesmo. A aranha foi subindo até que chegou ao rosto dele.

-A mamãe me deixa dormir um pouco mais... Só uns cinco minutinhos - gemeu Rony, no que os outros caíram na gargalhada e consequentemente o acordaram.

-SERÀ QUE VOCÊS NÂO PODERIAM RIR MAIS BAIXO TEM GENTE TENTANDO... – mas Rony não terminou a frase, pois a aranha entrou em sua boca.

Com certeza aquela foi uma cena memorável, o pobre Rony entrou em pânico tentando desesperadamente cuspir aquele bicho, na verdade ele não sabia nem o que tinha entrado, mas tinha certeza de que não era nada de bom. Enquanto isso Harry, Fred e Jorge riam descontroladamente.

Rony finalmente conseguiu cuspir o bicho e quando viu o que era ficou branco que nem um fantasma e petrificado.

-Bom dia irmãozinho! - Fred e Jorge tinham lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rirem -gostou do nosso presente?

Rony ficou vermelho, mas não era simplesmente corado, parecia uma panela de pressão preste a explodir. Ele começou a gritar com os irmãos descontroladamente e isso só os fez rirem ainda mais...

Depois de um bom tempo finalmente tudo se acalmou e eles foram se vestir.

Foi um Harry risonho, um Rony emburrado e gêmeos sorridentes que desceram para tomar café da manha. Quando chegaram à sala todos já estavam sentados na mesa, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Gina, Hermione, Olho Tonto Moody, Lupin e Tonks. Hermione até perguntou o porquê de Rony estar tão mal humorado, mas quando Harry ia responder recebeu um olhar fuzilante do amigo.

- E aí, beleza Harry?

- Oi Tonks! – a mulher estava bem diferente. Com seus costumeiros cabelos cor-de-chiclete, mas agora com mais vida. Ela exibia um lindo sorriso. Ao olhar para o Lupin, o seu ex-professor piscou o olho para ele! Harry entendeu tudo, finalmente Lupin se rendera e ele e a Tonks agora estão namorando!

- Pretendemos nos casar o mais cedo possível Harry, nesses tempos ninguém sabe o que virá amanhã.

O garoto ficou muito feliz ao saber disso, eles sempre se gostaram, mas Lupin não queria para não botar a vida de Tonks em perigo. Até que a historia dos dois parecia um pouco com a do próprio Harry e da Gina, mas com eles seria ao contrário, Harry não iria ceder (pelo menos era o que ele pensava).

- Menino, qual é seu nome inteiro, quantos anos têm, quando é seu aniversário, qual a forma do seu patrono e de quem você gosta?

Harry achava aquilo totalmente inútil. Mas tinha que responder para provar que ele era ele mesmo.

- Meu nome é Harry James Potter, tenho 17 anos, fiz no dia 31 de Agosto, meu patrono tem a forma de um cervo igual ao patrono do meu pai, e de quem eu gosto... – Harry deu um olhar discreto para a Gina - de ninguém no momento.

Olho Tonto deu um olhar desconfiado para o garoto até que a Sra. Weasley falou:

- Pelo amor de Merlim, Moody! Não ta vendo que esse é o Harry? O nosso Harry?

- Desculpa garoto, sabe como é precaução nunca é demais, vigilância constante! – esse era o velho Olho-Tonto-Moody, sempre desconfiado!

Depois de muito conversarem Harry perguntou o porquê de todos estarem na Toca.

-Ah sim! Esquecemos de dizer, hoje iremos todos ao Beco Diagonal para comprarmos as vestes para o casamento de Gui e Fleur. Que como você já deve saber vai ser depois de amanhã.

Assim, depois do café, os meninos subiram e foram se trocar.

- Vocês perceberam como a Tonks está mais feliz? – perguntou Rony.

-Mas é claro que está! – responderam Fred e Jorge em uníssono – O amor muda a vida da gente caro Ron – falaram piscando os olhos várias veses, como aquelas mulheres que estão apaixonadas e soltaram um suspiro- O Harry tem um motivo nobre e idiota de não ficar com a Gina... mas e você Rony? Cadê aquela menina grudenta?

- Ah, eu acabei com ela, como você disse, ela era muito grudenta...

- Fala sério! Você só acabou com ela porque só tem olhos para uma certa garota com cabelos castanhos...

- Morena...

- Inteligente... – falaram Fred e Jorge sempre um completando a fala do outro.

- PAREMM!!! Eu não tenho a mínima idéia de quem vocês estão se referindo... Não precisa responder Fred!!! Como já estou pronto vou descer, te vejo lá embaixo Harry - falando isso, o garoto sai.

- Jorge, acho que temos que nos intrometer um "pouquinho" no relacionamento amoroso do nosso pobre irmão tapado.

- Concordo com você Fred, em termos de garotas, nosso irmão é mais fracassado que um cachorro tentando morder o rabo! – os dois começaram a gargalhar, mas pararam subitamente e olharam para o Harry.

- Ei, nem venham com esses olhares vocês dois... eu não tenho nada haver com isso! E como também estou pronto para ir, vou descendo! – falando isso Harry saiu praticamente correndo.

Quando todos já estavam prontos eles se dirigiram para um carro do ministério, para ir ao beco diagonal. Era horrível ter que se submeter a receber a ajuda do ministério, mas a rede de flu estava com problemas e nem todos eles tinha licença para aparatar.

Caldeirão Furado 09h00min

Finos pingos de chuva começavam a cair. Eles entraram no bar e se dirigiram a passagem que levava ao Beco Diagonal. Ao chegar abriram seus guarda-chuvas, é claro que seria muito mais fácil usar magia para se proteger da chuva, mas o Sr. Weasley implorou para tentarem usar o método trouxa.

As ruas estavam quase desertas devido aos tempos ruins e a chuva. O céu estava tão escuro que nem parecia que era dia.

Fred e Jorge foram para a sua loja, afinal ela já havia ficado muito tempo fechada, pois eles tinham ido buscar a família na Toca.

Depois disso Harry, Rony, Gina, Hermione, Gui, Fleur, a Sra. Weasley, o Sr.Weasley, Lupin, Tonks e Moody foram para a loja de Madame Malkin, pois alem de vestes de Hogwarts ela também fazia ternos e vestidos.

Remo e Moody fizeram questão de ficar do lado de fora da loja montando guarda, mas Tonks entrou assim mesmo.

Harry e Rony não demoraram muito, afinal só tinham que fazer alguns reparos nas antigas roupas. Mas os outros levaram uma eternidade para escolher o que comprar. Hermione, Gina, a Sra. Weasley e Tonks passaram horas vendo e experimentando vestidos. Fleur experimentava em uma sala separada, o seu vestido de noiva, em quanto Gui á esperava do lado de fora conversando animadamente com o Sr.Weasley.

Eles passaram na loja dos gêmeos e saíram para almoçar. 

Mais tarde, mesmo com todas as reclamações da Sra. Weasley, foram para a Floreios e Borrões... 

Ainda no Beco Diagonal 2 horas da tarde

Uma garota ruiva corria dentre as pessoas... A chuva engrossara, mas ela parecia não se importar com isso...

Ela parou e se sentou em um pequeno banco, em frente a uma sorveteria fechada.

Lágrimas cheias dor deslizavam sobre sua face, e estas pareciam se fundir com a água da chuva que caia sobre o seu rosto e a molhava completamente.

Mas Gina estava tão absorta em pensamentos que o mundo poderia acabar naquele momento e ela nem notaria, seus pensamentos estavam no que acabara de acontecer... e isto se repetia várias e várias vezes em sua mente...

_Flash Back_

_Eles entravam na Floreios Borrões.A loja se encontrava em um silencio quase absoluto...o único barulho presente era o de uma pena arranhando um pergaminho, pois o balconista escrevia algo freneticamente..._

_Quando eles passaram pelo balconista, ele levantou a cabeça rapidamente e os olhou com um visível espanto. Mas logo este espanto se transformou em um fraco sorriso._

_-Bom Dia!Eu não esperava ter clientes hoje, sabe com esses tempos ruins ninguém quer se arriscar para vir comprar um simples livro... Mas isso não é importante... Em que posso ajudá-los?_

_-Bom, nós gostaríamos de ver alguns livros sobre feitiços mais avançados- começou Hermione- Seria muito útil se o senhor nos mostra-se onde encontrar alguns._

_-Certamente que sim - o moço fez uma cara estranha, talvez estivesse pensando o que aqueles jovens fariam com livros de feitiços avançados, mas logo tratou de tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça e quando reparou em Harry fez mais uma cara de espanto, porém não se deixou abalar e se pôs a explicar - Os livros mais avançados são guardados no andar de cima, na ultima estante da direita para a esquerda._

_Harry, Hermione, Rony e Gina se dirigiram para cima. Enquanto os outros se espalhavam pela loja observando os livros._

_Hermione parecia uma criancinha empolgada com um brinquedo novo, corria de um lado para o outro pegando livros e mais livros e folheando-os. Rony fingia que lia um livro, mas estava mesmo era observando a garota..._

_Harry se viu "sobrando", tudo bem, Gina estava ali, mas não gostaria de ter que falar muito com ela, então decidiu pegar um livro qualquer e começar a ler._

_Definitivamente o garoto não conseguia se concentrar na leitura com a presença da ruivinha, e quando percebeu que estava lendo a mesma linha do livro pela décima vez sentiu o olhar dela sobre si._

_-Harry, eu gostaria de conversar com você - murmurou Gina baixinho para que só ele a ouvisse. _

"_Agora não tem mais como evitar, vou ter que encarar essa conversa"-pensou Harry, e então concordou com um aceno de cabeça._

_Eles se afastaram dos amigos e foram para perto de outra estante. Harry e Gina pensaram que tinham passado despercebidos pelos amigos, que pareciam entretidos no que estavam fazendo, mas estavam enganados. E assim que eles saíram Hermione piscou de leve para Rony com um sorriso no rosto._

_E um pouco distante na outra estante, o casal iniciava a conversa._

_-Harry eu queria te dizer que... - começou Gina, mas foi interrompida._

_-Você não concorda comigo não é?- Estas palavras vieram seguidas de um silêncio profundo. Eles passaram alguns minutos só contemplando um ao outro, quando Harry resolveu se pronunciar._

_-Gina... eu sinto muito, mas não posso,não vou voltar atrás._

_-Olha Harry, escuta aqui - ela disse enquanto seus olhos brilhavam intensamente - Eu sei que está fazendo isso por mim, mas você acha que eu conseguirei viver tranqüila enquanto você, o Rony e Hermione estarão lá fora arriscando as próprias vidas?_

_-Mas você sabe que eu não quero te fazer sofrer..._

_-Não quer me fazer sofrer?! Você não entende que eu sofro muito mais com essa sua decisão?!Eu gostaria de ir com vocês, de ajudar... Prefiro morrer junto com você a esperar sentada pelo pior!_

_-Mas... Gina você não entende – disse Harry abaixando a cabeça e fixando um olhar vazio para o chão - Eu não agüentaria ver você morrer... todas as pessoas que se aproximam de mim acabam mortas...eu não agüentaria ter mais nenhuma perda na minha vida, eu não queria nem que Rony e Mione fossem comigo..._

_-Então você quer se isolar de todos?! Você acha que vai conseguir resolver todos os seus problemas sozinho?!_

_-Mas..._

_-Harry Potter você acha que vai conseguir vencer Voldemort SOZINHO? – Gina agora parecia mais nervosa - Me desculpe, mas sozinho você vai acabar mor... -Mas a garota não completou a frase._

_-Morrendo?Você acha que eu vou morrer?- Harry agora já não sabia mais o que falar, porém ele tinha que resolver essa situação de uma vez por todas. Se ela não ia se distanciar dele e deixar de amá-lo então ele a faria o odiar._

_O silencio reinou entre os dois por alguns instantes.Era agora, Harry resolveu mentir para acabar com a situação._

_-Eu acho que vou morrer de qualquer jeito – disse Harry friamente, como se o que dissera não fosse nada importante - Ninguém nunca sabe o que virá amanhã... Eu sou o alvo mais procurado, todos os comensais devem estar loucos para me matar, sem falar do próprio Voldemort. Todas as pessoas que estão perto de mim serão mortas com o propósito de me atingir... E isso vai me atrapalhar ainda mais..._

_- Vo... você quer...dizer..que nós somos apenas um incomodo, que só te atrapalhamos e te fazemos sofrer ?- Gina tinha uma expressão horrorizada no rosto, Harry jamais se dirigira a ela de um modo tão frio, ele nunca tinha lhe dito palavras tão cruéis. Falava como se já não tivesse mais esperança, como se nada mais importasse, como se simplesmente quisesse morrer e se livrar de todos os problemas._

_-Eu não quero que ninguém vá comigo, quero que todos me deixem sozinho..._

_-Você... quer que todas as pessoas que se importam... com você vão embora, para que você possa... morrer... sozinho?- Gina tinha uma voz chorosa, entretanto não havia caído uma só lágrima, mas ela parecia estar se esforçando bastante para não desatar no choro. Seu olhar mostrava todo a sua tristeza, toda a sua dor, todo o seu desespero, todo o seu medo... sim, o medo...ela tinha muito medo, não só de todas das coisas que Voldemort poderia fazer, não só medo de morrer, ela tinha medo do que poderia acontecer com o ex-namorado...e temer o futuro de outra pessoa era pior do que encarar um cruciatus por toda a eternidade._

_Harry não respondeu a pergunta de sua ex-namorada. Não conseguia mais dizer nada, não podia suportar vê-la daquela forma... ele sentia nojo de si mesmo, nojo de suas próprias palavras...se sentia como um monstro...tinha machucado um anjo...como ele pudera mentir de uma forma tão cruel, dizendo para a pessoa que mais amava, que simplesmente não significava nada para ele?_

_Não havia nada mais a ser dito, tudo que ela queria era se ver longe dali, longe daquilo tudo. Gostaria de acordar e ver que tudo era só um pesadelo. Não sabia mais o que pensar, mas se Harry não queria lhe ter por perto, lhe julgava um incomodo, já não tinha o que discutir._

_A garota desceu as escadas e saiu da loja silenciosamente, tentou passar despercebida e por um milagre conseguiu. Saiu da Floreios e Borrões, agora as lágrimas já rolavam soltas pela sua face, não se importava com a chuva só pensava em correr...correr para bem longe de tudo..._

_Fim do Flash Back_

Floreios e Borrões 02h00min

Harry agora estava sentado, encostado na parede, naquele mesmo local onde há poucos minutos brigara com Gina. Ele estava com um aspecto terrível, tinha a cabeça baixa e assim como Gina chorava... isso mesmo...Harry Potter chorava. Para ele era como se o mundo tivesse acabado...se sentia a pior das criaturas...não conseguia parar de pensar que tinha perdido o seu verdadeiro amor, e que agora ela realmente o odiava... Era uma sensação de perda terrível e para ele era pior do que estar morto. Contudo ele já havia tomado à decisão. Agora não adiantava ficar chorando isso não adiantaria nada. Então ele se recompôs, enxugou as lágrimas e foi ao encontro dos amigos.

-E ai Harry como é que foi a conversa? - perguntou Mione animadamente.

-Não foi nada boa - respondeu Harry e só agora os amigos pareceram notar o seu estado triste e com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar – ela queria nos acompanhar a qualquer custo.

-O que é que você quis dizer com _queria_?

-Eu disse coisas horríveis... tentei fazer ela me odiar e faze-la pensar que a presença dela só me trás incômodos- ao escutar isso os amigos pareceram horrorizados e muito tristes.

-E onde está Gina agora?- perguntou Hermione hesitante, Harry ficou surpreso com a pergunta.

- Ela saiu correndo, pensei que estivesse vindo falar com vocês.

Os três se entreolharam e saíram à procura de Gina.

A garota agora não estava mais no banco. Agora ela andava bem devagar de cabeça baixa soluçando.

Quando deu por si estava em um lugar muito estranho... parecia um beco...

-Ora, ora... vejamos quem está aqui?Você não acha que é perigoso ficar aqui sozinha menina?- uma frase tão simples, mas que foi dita de uma forma tão sarcástica e fria que dava calafrios... Em que, Gina, fora se meter?

Floreios e Borrões 02h30min

Harry, Hermione e Rony estavam ficando preocupados, já tinham procurado em todos os lugares possíveis dentro da loja e nenhum sinal da ruivinha...

-Bem meninos, acho que já está na hora de irmos – disse a senhora Weasley que acabara de se aproximar do trio - Mas onde está Gina? – perguntou parecendo meio surpresa, pois achava que ela estava com eles.

-Er...

-Eu estou aqui mamãe - e para a surpresa de todos lá estava ela parada atrás da senhora Weasley... Gina. A garota já parecia bem melhor, já tinha parado de chorar e exibia um fraco sorriso, mas evidentemente evitava olhar Harry diretamente.

Depois de todos já estarem reunidos eles rumaram para a Toca.

_**Continua...**_

N/A:

Hum .. nosso lindo terceiro capítulo postado! ALELUIA! Mas temos uma noticia triste .. por conta dessas terríveis formas de aprender nesses nossos colégios que não compreendem que temos coisas mais importantes para fazer do que estudar para uma folha com questões bobas para ver se nos prestamos atenção nas aulas .. que perda de tempo! Mas sabe como eh neh? Se a gente não estudar ... estamos fritas! Então nós sentimos muito em informar que o cap.4 vai demorar um pouco pra sair ;/

Ps:

**Bia:** Todas as partes tristes desse capítulo foram escritas pela Anna então se vocês quiserem nos matar, mate a Ana!! Tudo culpa dela!!!

**Anna**: Er...n eh mentira q eu tenha escrito as partes tristes...mas a SENHORITA BIA CONCORDOU COM TUDO QUE EU ESCREVI!!!!!!!

**Bia**: eu concordei .. mas que tah triste tah! E vocês nem acreditam, que ela ainda queria botar mais falas horríveis do harry para a gina pq "tah muito besta assim Bia!"...

**Anna**: Mas tah realmente meio besta...afinal...ficou meio fraquinha...

**Bia**: FRAQUINHA????? risada sarcástica MORRE ANA LUIZA!!!!

**Anna**: Soh se eu te levar junto Beatriz Nóbrega Teixeira Ferreira Gomes!!!!!!

**Bia**: òó nada a dizer...

**Anna**: Ainda bem pq vc soh diz... essa palavra foi abafada pelo som de um raio caindo na casa... ao lado

Então é isso (não se preocupem ainda estamos vivas)... e ISSO EH TUDO PESSOAL! Ah! Jah estávamos esquecendo .. COMENTEMMM!!!!!! ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 : O casamento (parte 1)

Depois de mais um dia chuvoso um esplêndido sol iluminou as vidraças da modesta casa dos Weasley. Para outros poderia ser um dia qualquer, com um sol radiante, dando adeus aos terríveis dias tempestuosos, frios e melancólicos. Esse sol estava como se tivesse pedindo um bom banho de piscina para refrescar. Porém, para a família Weasley, não era mais um dia comum, era o dia em que o filho mais velho iria se casar, o dia em que marcaria a vida de todos e quando eu digo todos, eu quero dizer TODOS.

- FRED E JORGE, QUANTAS VESES TEREI QUE REPETIR QUE OS TALHERES SÃO POSTOS NA MESA E NÃO DENTRO DO BOLO??? – berrou  
a senhora Weasley. Tudo bem, que era um dia muito importante, mas não era por isso que certos gêmeos iriam para de atazanar os membros com temperamento mais calmo e tranqüilo da família.

- Calma mamãe!!! Fizemos sem querer!!!

- Foi! Eu já estava um pouco tonto de tanto ouvir seus berros, aí acabei confundindo a mesa com o bolo!

- É mamãe que culpa temos nós, se a senhora está esquentadinha hoje?

Isso só fez aumentar ainda mais o estresse da pobre mãe! Mas antes que ela falasse alguma coisa, os dois aparataram para bem longe dali, contribuindo ainda mais para o humor da Sra. Weasley.

- Esses gêmeos, quando será que vão aprender?? Não podem levar nada a serio apenas uma vez da vida?? – falando isso ela saiu bufando do quintal e entrou na casa, a fim de pegar mais talheres, pois tanta foi a sua raiva que ela sem querer quebrou alguns.

No quarto...

- Uffa! Fred, Fred ... nós somos uns gênios! Saímos de lá sem nenhum arranhão! Totalmente ilesos!

- Pois é Jorge, nosso maninho vai pagar caro!

E com um sorriso de 32 dentes eles foram procurar seu irmão caçula.

- Meu Merlim! Nunca vi tantos gnomos assim no jardim aqui de casa!

- Os gnomos são atraídos pelo cheiro da comida. Como hoje vai haver uma festa, eles já sentiram o cheiro e estão aqui esperando algumas sobras caírem. Você deveria saber disso Ron, aprendemos no nosso quinto ano em Hogwarts.

- Não vimos isso não. Sempre prestei atenção nas aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, e nem o Hagrid nem aquela professora Grubbly-Plank nos ensinaram sobre gnomos.

- Deve ter sido porque não foi nessa aula! – disse a garota como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, depois respirou fundo e continuou - Vimos isso em História da Magia porque, talvez você não se lembre, os gnomos tiveram forte influencia mágica na vida dos bruxos, como diz o item "gnomos já foram muito poderosos" do capítulo 13 do nosso livro didático, o bruxo Vicholey Hambusguer descobriu que... 

- Ta bom Hermione, ta bom! Mas você também queria muito né? Prestar atenção nas aulas daquele fantasma já é demais, só tu mesmo que aguenta!

- Acho que não era isso que VOCÊ dizia quando pedia as minhas anotações emprestadas para não tirar "T" nos NOMs.

Rony fechou a cara, e não disse mais nada. Era incrível como os dois sempre brigavam e como ela sempre tinha alguma coisa para revidar de todos os seus argumentos. "Ela é simplesmente demais!". Fechou mais ainda sua cara quando percebeu o que tinha pensado, será que ele não conseguia ficar realmente com raiva dela???

- Mione fique parada!!!!!!!!

PA, POW, PUM

- RONALD WEASLEY O QUE VOCÊ PENSAVA QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO????

- Calma Hermione! Tinha o gnomo no seu cabelo! Ele estava prestes a puxá-lo! Tive que tacar essa panelada nele para poder soltá-lo! Tudo bem?? E muito obrigada pelo agradecimento eu precisava mesmo ouvir mais um grito, como se os da minha mãe não já bastassem!

A garota ficou toda sem jeito, Rony só queria ajudá-la e como sempre ela censurou-o. " Por que, que tudo o que ele faz eu implico?". Foi despertada de seus pensamentos pela fala de alguém que se aproximava.

-Bravo, bravo Hermione!

- Você deveria ter visto sua cara... KKKKKKK – e assim os gêmeos ficaram um bom tempo rindo, para o desgosto da garota.

- DÁ PRA PARAR?? Muito obrigada! Mas em fim, o que vocês vieram fazer aqui hein?

- Calma MIMI, a gente só queria falar com o Roniquinho.

- Não precisa ficar nervosinha que a gente jajá devolve ele certo? - falando isso Fred pegou o Rony "delicadamente" e se separou um pouco do canto onde estavam antes, enquanto a garota voltava ao trabalho de "desgnomizar" o jardim, ainda constrangida.

- Pronto maninho, pode ir pagando!

- Do que vocês estão falando? Ah não! Não me digam que vocês conseguiram?

- Conseguimos sim irmãozinho, saímos ilesos! – disse Jorge com um sorriso berrante.

- Como eu posso ter certeza de que vocês não estão me enrolando?

Fred e Jorge sorriram cúmplices e responderam ao mesmo tempo:

- Como você pode ter certeza?

- Bem, para falar a verdade você não pode!

- Mas pensamos em uma coisinha...

- Vamos virar o jogo, você não precisa nos pagar nada, talvez a gente te pague...

- De acordo com o seu desempenho...

- Mas do que é que vocês estão falando???

- Vamos fazer uma proposta. Se você conseguir, " money to you ", se você errar... bem... acho que só a humilhação já vai servir...

Rony já um pouco (ou seria totalmente?) amedrontado ouviu calmamente o que tinha à fazer, ficando mais vermelho a cada palavra.

- Gina, querrida... porr favorr pegue esse colar parra mim, sim? – A garota então entregou a Fleur um lindo colar dourado com uma pedra verde no meio. Combinando perfeitamente com o vestido da mesma.

- Fleur! Você está muito linda!

- Oh! Obrrigada Gina querrida! Mas, serrá que você poderria chamaarr a Tonks parra mim? Prreciso que ela me maquie!

Enquanto Tonks se ocupava com o delicado rosto da noiva, Gina, como não podia ajudar em nada no momento, se sentou em uma cadeira pacientemente. Esperava sua vez de se vestir (o camarim no momento estava ocupado com Gabrielle que experimentava seu vestido de dama de honra).

Pensamentos povoavam sua cabeça e uma lembrança de tudo que acontecera até ali passou rápido. Primeiro, ela se lembrou de quando entrou em Hogwarts, se lembrou da câmera secreta e se lembrou de seu amor juvenil por Harry. Seu segundo ano, também fora corrido, descobriu sobre Sirius, viu o estrago que Voldemort fazia com as pessoas. Seu terceiro ano foi um ano de preocupações, Harry havia participado das três tarefas do torneio tribruxo, fora muito arriscado e ela ainda nutria uma paixão por ele. No seu quarto ano ela mudou muito, e como tinha mudado! Resolveu tentar esquecer o Harry, viu que ele não gostava dela e foi atrás de outros garotos, ficou com vários e se lembrou de como gostava das aulas que Harry ensinava, sem falar que melhorara muito em feitiços e que sua auto-estima aumentou, deixando de lado a imagem daquela menininha indefesa e bobinha. Também no seu quarto ano ela enfrentou o maior perigo de toda a sua vida, fora com Harry e uns amigos para o Ministério da Magia, e lutou contra os comensais cara-a-cara. Também conheceu a Ordem da Fênix. Quinto ano, melhor ano de toda a sua vida, finalmente conseguiu namorar o Harry e descobriu que ele a amava mais do que ela imaginava, porém uma trágica perda, Dumbledore! Também acabara seu namoro com o Harry no final. Sexto ano? Bem, ela não vai cursar o sexto ano em Hogwarts, isso é o que ela quer, mas não o que Harry quer que ela faça! Só restava esperar e ver no que vai dar.

Depois de tanto pensar, finalmente Gabrielle saiu do camarim. Estava linda! Ia ser uma linda mulher, tal qual a irmã. Assim, entrou no aposento e se arrumou, pensando se um dia também casaria. Quem a estivesse observando perceberia um estranho brilho em seu olhar... 

Harry acordou muito tarde naquela manhã. Já eram 10:00h e o casamento começava as 12:00h. O motivo de acordar tão tarde? O mesmo de sempre, a sua famosa insônia. Mas além da falta de sono, quando dormia teve sonhos horríveis. Não se lembrava bem o que era... algo haver com Gina, Voldemort e perigo. Claro que isso não significava nada. O fato de ter sonhado com a Gina deve ter sido porque ainda não se perdoava pelo que tinha feito, mas não podia voltar atrás, como sempre dizia, era para o bem dela. Voldemort, ele deve ter sonhado com Voldemort por uma razão bem lógica: o maior vilão de todos os tempos planejava sua morte naquele exato momento e não descansaria até fazê-lo. Uma boa razão. Perigo, bem, todos corriam perigo agora, com Voldemort mais vivo do que nunca. O garoto resolveu para de pensar em sonhos, primeiro iria se preocupar com o que acontecia na "vida real", sonhos não tinham importância, pelo menos era o que ele achava. E como estava errado...

- Finalmente acordou hein Harry? Os preparativos para o casamento já estão todos prontos. Mamãe pediu para te avisar que uma bandeja de café-da-manhã está a sua espera na mesa da cozinha. Mas se eu fosse você, não falaria muito com ela não... sabe como é, ela está uma pilha de nervos, como se a própria fosse casar hoje!

- Ah, obrigado Ron. Mas é melhor você ir logo tomar um bom banho! Como você ficou tão sujo?

- Eu estava "desgnomizando" o jardim!

- E cadê a Mione?

- Ela já está se vestindo, coisa que eu deveria estar fazendo. Agora se não se importa – disse o ruivo apontando para a porta.

Quando Harry voltara ao quarto foi direto tomar um banho e se arrumar. Ele estava com a mesma roupa que fora ao Baile de Inverno em seu quarto ano de Hogwarts, só que desta vez com um número maior. Como a senhora Weasley sempre diz: " esses meninos não param de crescer nunca". Quando saiu do banheiro viu Rony se admirando no espelho. Com a graça de Merlim, Rony não estava com a mesma roupa do baile (que mais parecia um vestido). Fred e Jorge tinham comprado uma bem melhor para ele. Harry tentava inutilmente abaixar os cabelos que teimavam em ficar de pé. Quando finalmente desistiu de realizar tal feito, os dois resolveram descer e esperar Hermione.

11:00h

- Finalmente desceram! Rony, vá verificar se alguém já chegou, Harry, vá para o altar e veja se está tudo em ordem, Fred e Jorge, fiquem sentadinhos no sofá como filhos bonzinho ta?

- Ah não mãe!

- A gente quer ajudar também!

- Certo, certo, vão apressar todos os "atrasados", nunca vi, parece que demoram mais que a noiva! – disse a mulher com cara de indignada, mas mudou sua expressão ao acrescentar uma coisa – mas prometam para mim que vão fazer isso NORMALMENTE, três batidinhas na porta de cada um já basta!!!

- Claro mamãe!

- Tudo que a senhora quiser!

Falando isso os dois trocaram um olhar maroto e saíram da sala.

11:30h

Harry estava indo para o altar. O casamento ia acontecer lá, porém ele não sabia ao certo em qual ponto da casa dos Weasley ele se encontrava. Rony disse, quando subiu para o quarto depois de tomar café, que era só ir para trás da casa dos Weasley, andar em linha reta até encontrar um lago. Lá se encontra uma canoa e rema até a outra margem (no máximo 4 remadas). Ao chegar no outro lado ele irá encontrar um objeto parecido com uma chave de portal, que no caso era uma linda rosa vermelha sem espinhos. Pega-se a rosa e apontando a varinha em sua direção diz " nosso amor é infinito enquanto dura". Então você vai aparecer exatamente no canto combinado, no altar.

Harry fez tudo isso, e finalmente chegou ao altar. Até que viu uma pessoa mancando tentando estirar um longo tapete no chão. O garoto identificou como o Olho-Tonto-Moody.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Harry perguntou, mas ao ver o olhar desconfiado de Moody completou – Harry James Potter, 17 anos, fiz no dia 31 de Agosto, meu patrono tem a forma de um cervo igual ao patrono do meu pai.

- Certo, certo, mas não me olhe com essa cara... vigilância constante.

Assim, os dois desenrolaram um longo tapete preto, onde andaria o casal na hora do casamento. 

11:50h

- Gina! Você ta linda!

- Obrigada Mi! Mas eu to tão nervosa...

- Nervosa com o que?

- É porque eu não sei se vou conseguir sorrir!

- Como assim? Sorrir?

- É, quando eu passar pelo Harry, eu não vou conseguir sorrir, e se eu tropeçar e cair na frente dele, e se eu estragar o casamento do meu irmão? Mamãe não me perdoaria...

- Gina! Pare com isso! Não tem nada haver! O Harry, certo ele foi um total idiota quando ti falou aquilo, mas você sabe que é só para ti proteger! Ele não tinha intensão de fazer com que suas palavras a ferissem...

- Mas feriu Mione! Mas feriu! E dói muito, é como se fosse uma ferida que quando está sarando, a gente a bate em algum lugar e toda a dor recomeça! Eu não agüento mais! Eu quero esquecer o Harry, eu quero ESQUECER! – falando isso uma lágrima cai de um dos olhos de Gina.

- Não Gina, não chore! Falamos disso depois, agora pense na felicidade de seu irmão certo? Na hora que você for entrar naquele casamento, pense no seu irmão, na felicidade dele, e tudo dará certo. Agora vamos enxugar essa lágrima, e terminar de se arrumar porque não podemos demorar mais que a noiva não é mesmo???– falando isso as duas deram um abraço apertado. Quando Hermione se separou percebeu um estranho brilho no olhar de Gina... mas desapareceu... foram apenas 2 segundos... 2 segundos de mistério...

- Pronto garoto, agora vamos voltar logo, antes que a Molly tenha um ataque. Falando isso os dois foram embora. Harry deu uma última espiada em seu trabalho, imaginava se um dia chegaria a se casar assim...

No altar... (11:57)

- Nossa Hermione você está... está... elegante!

"Elegante? Onde eu estou com a cabeça?? Elegante, eu não podia pensar em nada melhor não??"

" Elegante? Puxa Ronald, esperava mais que um elegante!" pensava a menina com uma cara meio murcha.

- Ah! Obrigada Rony, você também está elegante!

Entendam esse elegante do garoto como simplesmente mais que maravilhosa. Claro que Rony não podia falar isso, ele não tinha coragem! Perdeu a fala só de olhá-la. Mas também não era para menos, a garota trajava um belíssimo vestido tomara que caia, azul-bebê, longo e com pontas. Ele era colado, dando destaque assim ao maravilhoso corpo que Hermione possuía, mas não mostrava, e como se não fosse o suficiente, uma linda charpe, azul um pouco mais escuro, enrolava em seu pescoço, caindo à suas costas. Um delicado detalhe prateado (eram 2 borboletas onde entre elas um caminho se traçava) dava todo o charme. Sua maquiagem era forte, fazendo um lindo contraste com o vestido claro e ela calçava um sapato com salto fino também prateado. O penteado era muito parecido com aquele em que ela usara no baile do seu quarto ano em Hogwarts.

- Uau! Hermione dessa vez você se superou! Nunca achei que conseguiria ficar mais bonita do que naquele dia do nosso baile do quarto ano, mas confesso que estava totalmente errado! – elogiou Harry com um grande sorriso.

A garota corou um pouco e retribuiu o elogio, enquanto Rony ficava cada vez com mais raiva. " Como é que o Harry consegue fazer um elogio tão legal, enquanto eu fico com a porcaria do elegante??".

Depois de conversarem um pouco e de Harry perguntar repetitivamente por Gina resolveram ocupar logo seus lugares. Pegaram um bem no meio do altar. Agora era só esperar para que a noiva chegasse.

N/A:

E aí gostaram?? Só esclarecendo umas coisinhas... no mundo dos bruxos o ALTAR era toda a igreja dos trouxas. O altar dos trouxas, para os bruxos, era chamado de MESA MERLINIANA. O tapete onde os noivos andam para os trouxas é vermelho, mas para os bruxos era preto e a noiva não precisava ir de branco, ia dar cor que mais gostava. Ela também chegava do meio que preferisse... obviamente não seria com um simples carro como os trouxas fazem. E por último quem celebrava a união era o CASAMENTEIRO.

Claro que a gente não poderia fazer um casamento igual ao de todos neh?? huhuehheuhe

Como deu para perceber, esse capitulo foi dividido em dois, porque senão ficaria muuito grande! Mas não se preocupem porque ele já está metade escrito no papel e a outra metade escrito na minha mente! E na da Ana também claro! ;D

Gostaríamos de agradecer a ivania dolores cuz bezerra e a Nandda q comentaram!!!e tmb a todos q leram e não deixaram rastro.

Bjaum a todos!!!COMENTEM PLEASE!!!!

Por: Beatriz Potter & Anna Black


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 4 (parte 2):

Assim que se entrava no altar parecia que saía-se do dia claro e ensolarado e passava-se a entrar em um lugar escuro. Entrar na noite. Mas não era uma coisa amedrontadora, era um misto de escuridão com brilhos, de um silêncio profundo porém muito apreciado por todos aqueles que estavam de queixo caído com tamanha exuberância. Não era um altar morto, sem cor, muito pelo contrário. O teto azul-marinho fazia um belo contraste com detalhes prateados, como minúsculas estrelas que piscavam freneticamente e inalavam um brilho de doer os olhos a quem se ver, mas que ao mesmo tempo deixava o lugar mais mágico, mais fascinante.

Vários bruxos estranharam o aposento com uma cor tão contraditória ao belo casal, que com certeza preferiam cores mais alegres, mais vivas. Porém ninguém comentou. Todos estavam muito ocupados apreciando a beleza que ali se encontrava.

Colunas com buquê de flores, violetas para ser mais precisa, acompanhavam todo o extenso tapete preto. Para separá-lo das cadeiras onde os convidados sentariam, panos brancos ligados a cada coluna, eram presos nas mesmas e soltos até encontrar uma outra, formando ondas, com uma leve impressão de "u" a quem se olha de frente.

Ao fim do longo tapete, encontrava-se a Mesa Merliniana, onde há poucos minutos o casamenteiro se encontraria. Um pouco mais perto da mesa e mais distanciado do resto das cadeiras, uma fileira de aposentos (em cada lado) se destacavam, com poltronas não brancas, como do resto, mas vermelhas, um vermelho-sangue.

Até os bruxos que com certeza já foram a muitos casamentos, ficaram surpresos com esse. Ainda mais bruxos nascidos trouxas ou que moraram com uns, como é o caso do Harry.

"Minha nossa! Eu só vi poucos casamentos trouxas, mas com toda certeza não chegam nem aos pés do dos bruxos! A cada dia que passa fico mais impressionado com magia, quando acho que é impossível ficar melhor, vem ela retira todos os meus conceitos. Quando será que vou aprender até onde vai os limites da magia bruxa?" Hermione não pesava muito diferente, mas ao invés de ficar só apreciando, tentava também descobrir quais feitiços foram usados. "Não, não, com certeza não foi vitinratidom... ele não tem capacidade de um brilho tão intenso... será feçilimbum? Não, não, também não pode ser... estou me lembrando de um nome...". 

Já eram 12 horas da tarde e treze minutos quando Gui entrou no altar e ficou mais ou menos no centro esperando sua noiva chegar. Em todos os casamentos bruxos, o noivo entrava no altar na hora marcada mais 13 minutos. Mas, porque 13? Talvez por ser para alguns um número da sorte, outros um número de pleno azar. O casamento dos bruxos também não tinha que durar para sempre, se ouvirem muitos conflitos entre os dois, eles poderão se casar outra vez, mas não em nome de Merlim. O número 13 poderia marcar incerteza, pois em um dia você pode estar super apaixonado e no outro não querer mais saber dessa pessoa. O número 13 significava, de acordo com Merlim, que essa união poderia ser definitiva ou não.

Gui já estava ficando preocupado. Será que ela tinha desistido? Será que por ele ter alguns hábitos lupinos? Será que ela tinha medo de uma hora para outra que ele virasse um lobisomem? Nunca se sabe o que um homem com alguns hábitos lupinos poderia fazer. Ela estaria correndo um grande perigo. Como se ela tivesse comprado um doce, provado, gostado e depois de um tempo ele estivesse beirando a validade e ela, com medo de adoecer, havia achado melhor descartá-lo. É, devia ter sido isso. Ele não poderia culpá-la. Quase um lobisomem. Tá bom que ele não era um, mas tinha alguns instintos, e isso ninguém poderia negar. Logo de cedo ele havia pego algumas informações com o Lupin. Sabia como a vida do coitado era difícil. A dele seria também assim. Preconceitos. Preconceitos com todos os lobisomens, que não escolheram essa forma. Por alguma graça Merliniana ele não era um por inteiro. Mas Fleur deve ter se assustado. "É, deve ser isso, acho que a única coisa que eu posso fazer agora é me conformar".

Até que uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos. Perdera a mulher que ele mais amara.

Lupin, percebendo e tentando imaginar o que Gui estava pensando para fazê-lo chorar, compreendeu tudo. Resolveu ir lá, dar um apoio ao amigo.

- Gui, não fique assim. Tenho certeza de que ela não te abandonou. Sabe como é... mulheres se atrasam por natureza! – disse esboçando um sorrisinho forçado.

O homem retribuiu o mesmo sorriso sem emoção, quando um estranho barulho chamou a atenção de todos os presentes. Algo se aproximava. Não era um barulho forte, era como se ainda tivesse muito distante, mas ao mesmo tempo muito próximo. Um barulho que para alguns já tinham ouvido, mas não se lembravam bem o que era. Cavalos. Eram isso, cavalos. 

-Hum... Hermione? Desculpe estar interrompendo seus pensamentos... mas ... será que eu posso falar com você? Hum... a sós? 

- Claro Rony!

Assim os dois saíram discretamente do canto onde estavam e se dirigiram a um mais afastado, mais reservado, deixando um Harry confuso às costas.

-É... sabe... – o garoto parou de falar, para pegar ar e tentar falar logo de uma vez, não poderia esperar mais, já fazem quase quatro anos...

- Sim Rony? – a garota abriu um sorriso, será mesmo?  
Mas nesse momento, exatamente quando o garoto abriu a boca para falar o que pretendia, um murmúrio foi ouvido. As conversas cessaram e a atenção dos dois foi desviada. 

Todos os presentes ficaram assustados, mas não chegaram a seguir o exemplo de Moody que já estava pronto para atacar qualquer coisa que aparecesse. Ele infelizmente não aprendeu no maternal a lição, "saber esperar e ver se isso realmente lhe causava mal".

O barulho com certeza estava bem mais próximo agora. Os mais atentos poderiam ver um ponto dourado no lindo céu azul. 

Hermione logo entendeu e soltou um risinho. Mas é claro! Só podia ser. Só não entendia como tinha sido tão lenta para descobrir algo tão óbvio. Mas, ao olhar a expressão dos dois amigos (ela e Rony já tinham se juntado ao Harry sem nem a menos terem conversado) que era de certo atordoamento e confusão concluiu que nenhum deles tinha descoberto o que era.  
A Sra. Weasley tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto. Estava na hora.

Agora já se podia distinguir o que era. Todos, como Hermione, soltaram risinhos e se culparam por acharem que uma coisa tão inocente pudesse lhes fazer algum mal. Mas estava muito óbvio. Que meio Fleur Delacour usaria para chegar ao seu casamento? Meio, que como puderam perceber, envolvia cavalos? Todos, exceto Moody, tranqüilizaram-se e esperaram ansiosamente para o que estava a acontecer.

Assim, ela chegou. Uma linda carruagem nem um pouco parecida com a da Academia de Magia Beauxbatons apareceu. Ao contrário da citada, essa era guiada por lindos cavalos alados com rédeas douradas, fazendo um maravilhoso contraste com seu pelo claro. A carruagem era pequena, porém muito elegante. Era verde-água com uns detalhes dourados, combinado perfeitamente com as rédeas douradas dos cavalos alados.

Saíram de dentro quando a carruagem parou, Gina e Gabrielle, uma de cada lado e ficaram a espera da noiva. Assim, Fleur saiu sendo ajudada pelas duas daminhas.

Assim que Fleur entrou no altar uma luz radiante tomou conta de todo o local. Como se o sol estivesse surgindo entre as montanhas e inalando todo o seu brilho antes guardado ao longo de toda a noite. As estrelinhas brilhando no céu desapareceram, e com um toque de mágica, tudo mudou de cor. O que antes era azul-marinho, ficou um verde-escuro, mais bem longe de ser preto, e o que antes era prateado ficou dourado. As colunas ficaram bege com os panos as interligando agora azul, não escuro, um azul-bebê. As flores em cima dos jarros, passaram a ser margaridas em vez de violetas. Agora sim, o altar tinha mais a cara dos noivos.

A Fleur estava mais do que espetacular. Seu vestido era magnífico. Um verde-água cintilante predominava nele (fazendo um lindo contraste com a decoração do altar), sendo na parte do busto um pouquinho mais escuro, como se tivesse mais concentrado, enquanto a saia era mais clara. Ele era tomara-que-caia e pérolas se organizavam e formavam um lindo amaranhado de flores, que se espalhavam por toda a parte de cima do vestido, a parte mais escura. Na saia, alguns detalhes dourados se encontravam, combinando perfeitamente com a decoração do local. Um par de lindas luvas com as 2 tonalidades de verde presentes no vestido e com pérolas no final completavam o traje de Fleur.

O cabelo então... estava preso em um bem-feito coque alto com 2 mechas soltas caindo-lhe a face.Uma tiara de flores bege com verde sendo o botão dourado ficava em cima do coque. No pescoço, um colar de pérolas com uma pedra de esmeralda no meio. Por de baixo do coque saia um véu bem extenso, verde-água claro que se arrastava delicadamente no chão, sendo pego por dois pares de mãos ao final, Gina e Gabrielle.

As duas também estavam muito lindas. Seus vestidos eram verde mais escuro na saia e mais claro no busto. Esse verde do busto era meio misturado com o bege, por isso estava mais claro. Tinha os decotes em V, de alçinha grossa, colado até a cintura e solto depois, com delicados detalhes. Estes detalhes eram fios dourados formando a figura de várias folhas, apenas na parte de cima.

O penteado das duas eram cabelos soltos (liso) com 2 mechas da frente presas atrás com uma delicada fivela dourada em forma de flor. 

Sim, o tema do casamento eram flores.

Para a tristeza de Harry, Gina estava muito bonita fazendo o mesmo se sentir ainda mais culpado de tê-la abandonado.

Enquanto Fleur andava, aquela luz radiante a acompanhava, como se saísse dela. A luz mágica ia iluminando tudo e mudando cores, enfeites, flores. Transformava o lugar em um outro altar.

Não podia se dizer quem estava mais surpreso! Esse casamento com certeza ia ser memorável, era simplesmente incrível. Até o Moody já tinha se acalmado (ou parecia que tinha) e não mais segurava a varinha com força e apontando para a carruagem, tudo bem que era porque ele estava concentrado nessa estranha luz que "provavelmente deve ter magia das trevas por de trás, os comensais enfeitiçaram para que todos ficassem sem enxergar por um minuto para que pudessem seqüestrar o Harry e levar a Voldemort... seria realmente um bom plano...mas não, não vou deixar isso acontecer...". Certo, todo mundo MENOS o Moody se acalmou, apenas apreciando a linda cena.

A alegria de Gui era incomparável. Assim que viu Fleur sair vários sentimentos tomou conta de si, alegria, amor, surpresa, alívio e nervosismo. Sim, ele estava muito nervoso. A Fleur linda como era, iria se casar com ele... ele, além de não TÃO bonito, com instintos lupinos... pois é, mas se assim ela queria, ele não ia fazer nada para impedi-la! 

Fleur também estava muito nervosa, iria se casar finalmente com o homem que ela amava! Talvez ela não estivesse mais viva amanhã, por isso ela iria aproveitar o máximo o dia de hoje, porque como todos sabem "ninguém sabe o que virá amanhã".

A noiva foi andando, com suas daminhas carregando seu véu até Gui, que estava no meio do caminho. Assim que ela chegou, pegou em seu braço e seguiram juntos até o final. A frente da mesa Merliniana, encontravam-se os pais dos noivos, os do Gui à direita e os da Fleur na esquerda. Então eles se separaram e seguiram contrariamente até os pais um do outro. O noivo pros pais da noiva, e vice-versa. Cumprimentaram-se e eles (os pais) foram se sentar nas cadeiras vermelhas, uma família de cada lado. 

Gina e Gabrielle ficaram do lado da mesa Merliniana, Gina do lado onde seus pais estavam sentados e Gabrielle do outro. O casamenteiro chegou, e finalmente começou a cerimônia.

"Boa Tarde a todos! Hoje, estamos aqui reunidos em nome de Merlim, para celebrar um acontecimento muito especial para a vida desses dois jovens bruxos, Fleur Gabriela Delacour e Gui Arthur Weasley. Juntos, enfrentarão muitos problemas, guerras e sofrimentos, mas vão encarar tudo isso com a cabeça erguida, pois sabem que tem um ao outro, pois sabem que quaisquer problemas, juntos, conseguiram resolve-lo, apenas com o amor. Uma magia tão antiga, mas tão poderosa, que salva vidas, o único poder que aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado desconhece. Por isso, todos aqui presentes sintam-se lisonjeados por possuírem um sentimento tão especial, que irá selar a união entre esses dois bruxos. E que Merlim os acompanhe pelo resto de suas vidas!"

Depois desse discurso, era hora de o principal padrinho falar pequenas palavras, e em fim selar a união entre os dois jovens bruxos. 

Lupin se levantou de sua cadeira, e se dirigiu á frente da mesa merliniana, e começou:

"Boa tarde! Senhoras e senhores, vocês não sabem o prazer que é estar aqui, como o principal padrinho desses dois bruxos espetaculares. Nem imaginam minha alegria no dia em que o Gui aqui, veio me convidar para ser alguém tão importante! "Por favor Lupin, queria pedi-lo, em meu nome e em nome da Fleur, que venha ser nosso principal padrinho no casamento, como um agradecimento em tudo que você tem me ajudado, em todas as forças que você me deu, em nome de nossa amizade". E aqui estou eu, me esforçando para fazer um discurso que preste! risos Só o que quero dizer, é que vocês se entreguem inteiramente ao amor, e que curtam a vida ao máximo, nunca negando um abraço, um carinho, uma palavra de amor olhar discreto a Tonks, porque, como nosso querido Merlim disse: Nunca se sabe o que virá amanhã. Então aproveitem ao máximo o dia de hoje, e eu faço os meus votos, desejo no fundo de meu coração, que vocês vivam felizes para sempre, como acabam as melhores histórias trouxas, as melhores histórias de amor. Obrigado!". "E é com o poder que eu tenho sobre mim, que eu selo a união entre essas duas pessoas tão especiais a todos aqui".

E com um movimento na varinha e as palavras "Eternum Amorim Encantate", um coração surge no ar, flutuando em cima dos noivos, e se desfazendo em pétalas de rosas.

Um estridente barulho de palmas, acompanhado de choros e risos, fecharam a cerimônia "religiosa" como os trouxas diriam. Começando assim a festa. 

Certamente esse fora um lindo dia, um dia feliz, no meio de uma guerra, um dia perfeito que parecia zombar do perigo lá fora, mas que infelizmente não poderia durar pra sempre.

Logo após o casamento começou a chover fortemente. A festa seria feita no jardim, porém com a tempestade teve de ser dentro da casa. Poderiam muito bem ter criado um teto com mágica, porém, para conjurar um teto que resistisse a forte chuva, iria demorar um tempo razoável, e os melhores bruxos teriam que se aglomerar no jardim para realizarem os feitiços necessários. Se Dumbledore estivesse vivo com certeza saberia uma série de feitiços bastantes úteis naquele momento. Moody ou Lupin poderiam sim, conjurar o teto, mas, por insistência dos noivos e do Sr. Weasley foram todos para dentro. Ora, não adiantava ficarem todos entretidos em conjurar um estúpido teto se poderiam desfrutar de uma linda festa dentro da modesta casa dos Weasleys. Obviamente, Moody não se deu por vencido e realizou um feitiço para que a casa aumentasse de tamanho.

Apesar dos tempos ruins Gui e Fleur estavam radiantes, sua alegria era contagiante, todos os convidados antes aflitos e desconfiados, já começavam a se divertir, parecendo esquecer que estavam no meio de uma guerra. Era impressionante como mesmo com todos os problemas as pessoas encontravam uma forma de serem felizes, afinal é por conta desses momentos, que a nossa vida vale a pena.

No meio de toda aquela festa só uma pessoa parecia estar triste e abalada... esta pessoa era Harry Potter. Harry já havia tentado se divertir e esquecer todos os problemas, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

Ele não poderia mais ficar ali sentado, só admirando a alegria dos outros, precisava ficar sozinho. Então saiu devagar e silenciosamente, para fora da casa. Ficou andando pelo jardim, não se importava com a chuva, que estava realmente forte, só queria ficar sozinho para pensar.

Sempre que estava na companhia de alguém desejava ficar sozinho, e sempre que estava sozinho desejava ter alguém por perto, isso já estava ficando cansativo. 

Gina andava pela casa fechando todas as janelas, poderia ter pedido para a mãe fazer isso, porém o que ela queria mesmo era um motivo para sair da festa.

Faltava só mais uma janela agora. E já ia fechá-la, mas viu algum movimento lá fora. Forçou um pouco a visão e conseguiu ver o que era, ou melhor, quem era.

Era Harry, ele estava sentado na grama molhada, encostado em uma árvore e estava com a cabeça abaixada.

"Ele parece tão triste...".

"Bem que ele merece, fica falando coisas horríveis para as pessoas que gostam dele".

"Ah, mas também não é assim... ele fez isso para proteger os amigos".

"Ahh! Eu já cansei dessa mania de herói dele! Quando ele vai perceber que agora está me machucando muito mais do que se eu estivesse à beira da morte? Com certeza isso não seria uma coisa bem agradável, mas eu estaria do lado dele!

" Sabe eu acho que você tem que ir lá e esclarecer essa história de uma vez por todas "!

'' Mas eu não posso ir... já parou para pensar o que eu vou dizer pra ele"?

''Ora... Não é meio obvio?Você tem que dizer como se sente com toda essa história. Falar a ele tudo que você está a me falar. E claro que eu pensei porque, afinal, eu sou seu pensamento e tudo que eu estou pensando nesse momento consequentemente é o que você está pensando...". 

"Não sei se agüentaria ouvir tudo aquilo de novo, e afinal não daria certo mesmo. Já vi que ele não vai ceder, e não quero ter que sofrer de novo... acho melhor simplesmente esquece-lo". 

"Você não vai conseguir esquece-lo e essa é a sua ultima chance. Depois que ele for embora junto com o Rony e a Hermione vai ser impossível fazer as pazes. Então ele irá embora e talvez nunca mais volte, é assim que você quer que as coisas terminem"?

"É claro que não! Mas é que ahh... Você não me entende".

"Hello... eu sou a sua consciência te entendo melhor do que você mesma"!

"Tudo bem, tudo bem você venceu... eu sei que tenho que falar com ele... ''

"É claro que eu estou certa... como eu já disse te conheço melhor que você mesma... afinal eu sou uma parte de você...". 

"Certo, agora chega dessa conversa de maluco".

"É claro que tinha que ser conversa de maluco! Você está falando com a consciência... não poderia ser normal". 

"O.K. já chega disso! Pare de falar, sua vozinha chata"!

"Mas você vai falar com ele?"

"Sim, eu vou! Mas pelo amor de Merlim pare de me atazanar sua vozinha nojenta!"

"Ei, chata eu até agüento, mas NOJENTA!!!Cuidado menina, mais respeito com a sua consciência! Sou muito importante para você..."

Então, depois do estranho "diálogo" de Gina com sua consciência, a garota resolveu seguir o conselho de si mesma e ir falar com o Harry.

Mas não aconteceria como ela pensava... porque agora tudo iria começar... 

-Chegou o momento... 

A chuva não dava trégua, ficava cada vez mais forte. A ventania era terrível, janelas batiam violentamente, a música da festa que antes percorria por todo o terreno dos Weasley, agora era impossível de ouvir por conta dos trovões constantes, estava tudo um profundo caos.

Dentro da casa as pessoas na festa começaram a ficar preocupadas, não era normal uma tempestade tão forte assim nesta época do ano. Foram feitos vários feitiços escudos em volta da residência, de modo que a casa não fosse de maneira nenhuma afetada pela chuva, mas o jardim já era outra história... 

Gina vinha em sua direção, com passos lentos e parecia estar com os olhos voltados para o chão.

Ela estava ali, mas de alguma forma ele não conseguia acreditar nos olhos, havia alguma coisa estranha... nada em sua aparência física estava diferente, porém ele sabia que havia alguma coisa errada, podia sentir.

Ela chegava cada vez mais perto, e ele sabia que não deveria ficar ali parado, mas simplesmente não conseguia se mover.

Parecia que a chuva não a atingia, era como se estivesse envolvida por uma aura invisível.

Parou de frente a Harry, que neste momento já se pusera de pé. 

-Gina, o que é que você está fazendo aqui fora? Eu já não lhe disse que não temos mais o que convers... - mas não conseguiu completar a frase, a voz simplesmente não saiu. Pela primeira vez olhou a garota nos olhos, e finalmente viu que estava certo no começo.

Aquela não poderia ser Gina... Não mesmo. Seu olhar que sempre fora doce, cheio de esperança e ternura, agora estava opaco, como se sua alma não estivesse mais presente, como se não tivesse mais nenhuma esperança, um olhar sem vida, sem emoção, como o olhar de uma pessoa que fora amaldiçoada pela morte.   
Harry a observava atônito. Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo, provavelmente a qualquer momento ele acordaria em sua cama e tudo seria diferente... Confortável ilusão. 

Silencio... 

Gina se sentia com se o tempo parasse e não restasse nada alem de escuridão em seu coração... como se sua alma estivesse aprisionada dentro de seu próprio corpo, e quanto mais tentasse se libertar mais era dominada pela dor...

Mas afinal o que tinha acontecido? Em um momento estava indo falar com Harry, mas no segundo seguinte já estava ali... e então ela finalmente entendeu. Foi com daquela vez... Porém ela não permitiria que tudo aquilo acontecesse novo. Se fosse preciso lutaria com todas as suas forças...

"Não adianta menina... você não tem poder suficiente para impedir isso. Por mais que tente ainda é muito fraca, fique quietinha e se conforme, senão será a primeira a morrer".

E então a garota mergulhou mais ainda na escuridão, mas ainda não desistiria de lutar... 

-O que foi agora está com medo de mim?- a voz da garota soava irônica.

Harry já não sabia mais o que fazer. Afinal o que estava acontecendo com Gina?

-Sei o que está pensando... acha que não sou eu de verdade, porém está errado...ou quase- sorriu maliciosamente. 

-O que... você fez com ela?

-Eu - disse apontando pra se mesma em um gesto zombeteiro, fingindo indignação – Ora Harry não seja patético, não fiz nada com ninguém...

-Onde está Gina?

-Não está vendo que estou bem na sua frente?

-Não me faça rir, sei muito bem que você não é ela...

Por um instante ela bateu palmas.

-Bravo... então você percebeu...- disse ainda com um sorriso malicioso - Seria muito mais interessante se você não tivesse percebido, infelizmente meus planos irão mudar um pouco, não que isso seja melhor pra você. 

Dentro da casa...

Hermione procurava por Gina, onde é que essa menina se metera afinal? As luzes tinham falhado e não estavam conseguindo fazer feitiços, pois, como dizia Lupin, uma barreira fora instalada á pouco tempo(por Moody), e ela impediria que utilizassem magia, afinal alguns convidados já estavam ficando bêbados e poderiam acabar causando danos a casa e as outras pessoas. Contudo aquilo também dera um problema na luz e no som, e assim todos estavam no escuro. Precisava encontrar Gina para saber onde ela havia guardado as velas de emergência , pois só conseguira encontrar uma delas dentro do armário , e a senhora Weasley dissera que não se lembrava de jeito nenhum onde as havia guardado. Como era difícil procurar alguém nessa escuridão com apenas uma vela!

Foi então que viu um vulto parado, parecendo observar a janela, foi então que o reconheceu.

-Ei Rony, você viu a Gina?

-O que... -mas quando o menino se virou para ver quem o tinha chamado, corou. Não que toda vida que ele falasse com ela isso acontecesse, porém... hoje ela estava tão linda...e assim á luz de velas...Hermione estava simplesmente perfeita. 

-Você viu a... - mas percebendo o olhar do garoto, acabou corando também. 

-Hermione eu preciso te contar uma coisa muito importante... não dá mais pra continuar escondendo...tentei te falar no casamento, mas não deu- ele fez uma pausa se preparando para falar.

Naquele momento Mione se esqueceu totalmente de Gina, das velas, só tinha uma preocupação, o que será que o Rony iria dizer..no fundo ela já sabia o que era, e todas as suas esperanças estavam nisso.

Ele finalmente contaria... e se ele não contasse, ela mesma o faria. 

Harry já estava perdendo a paciência! Quem aquela pessoa pensava que era para brincar assim com ele! Mas no fundo não era isso que importava... Harry sabia que Gina estava com problemas, e era isso que realmente doía, e era tudo culpa sua.

-Você não sabe o quanto é gratificante vê-lo sofrer! Mas tudo bem, vou explicar o que está acontecendo, afinal você é meio lento não é garoto...

"Deixe-me falar com ele... deixe-me explicar..." – disse uma voz fraca, um simples murmúrio, que parecia vir de Gina, porém era diferente da voz da garota.

"Mas senhor você não precisa entrar nessa briga, ele não é digno de sua presença..."-disse à voz que estava falando com Harry anteriormente.

"Isso é uma ordem! Não ouse me desafiar! Quero fazê-lo sofrer por tudo aquilo que fez comigo há dezessete anos... eu mesmo quero fazer com que a esperança desapareça de seus olhos e que só reste o medo, faze-lo sofrer e no final de tudo lhe libertar do sofrimento com a maldição da morte. Vou fazer com que ele se afogue no próprio sangue!" 

Aquelas palavras surtiram efeito em Harry, porém não deram medo... o que veio foi à raiva, afinal somente uma pessoa poderia falar dessa maneira, essa pessoa era Lord Voldemort. E se fosse realmente ele a pessoa por trás de tudo isso... Gina talvez estivesse morta.

No entanto a garota não estava morta, e agora Harry parecia perceber isso, mas por incrível que pareça isso não era nada bom... 

Hermione não conseguia encarar o garoto, por isso simplesmente desviou o olhar para a janela, mesmo assim sentia o olhar dele sobre si. 

-Mione... eu queria te dizer que...eu...- Estava sendo muito difícil falar, mas agora que ele já tinha começado, teria que ir até o fim, só ajudaria um pouco se as palavras saíssem!

A garota estava muito nervosa, tudo bem, tudo bem... ela estava extremamente, completamente nervosa! Sabia o que tinha de dizer, mas era tão difícil falar...

-Você quer dizer que... hum... que você não sabe onde está Gina? - o que??? O que ela havia perguntado? Cadê a Hermione de sempre?? Determinada, segura de si ... por que Rony a deixava assim? Tão confusa... insegura...

-Bem... não! – "É, acho que ela realmente não vai aceitar, não liga a mínima para mim. Mas tenho que tentar!"

-Hermione ... eu .. eu te ... eu realmente te... – mas as palavras simplesmente não saiam!

Rony! - disse ela o interrompendo gentilmente - eu também te... – mas ao olhar para a janela sua expressão de "garota sonhadora" mudou para uma cara de pânico absoluto, e logo depois veio o grito. 

-Muito bem – disse Voldemort através de Gina, sorrindo maliciosamente, e parecendo ter um imenso prazer em desafiar Harry - o que aconteceu foi que a sua ingênua amada foi dominada por um feitiço que vai bem além de seus conhecimentos. Esse encantamento faz com que possamos ter total controle sobre ela, e não é o que você está pensando, não é uma simples maldição imperius...é bem diferente... é como se ela ficasse possuída, não como quando a pessoa está possuída normalmente ,eu tenho um controle muito maior sobre a minha vítima e mesmo se ela morrer isso não me afetará em nada- depois disso da um sorriso zombeteiro.

-E o que você pretende com isso, Tom?

Ele sorri maquiavelicamente, não se importando com a ofensa, e dá uma breve pausa, como se pensasse na resposta.

- Vê-lo sofrer... e tirá-lo de uma vez do meu caminho. Pessoas como você que um dia tiveram a audácia de me desafiar, vão pagar por terem me subestimado.

-E o que exatamente você pensa que vai fazer para me deixar assim? Quero que saiba meu caro Lord, que nada do que possa fazer será pior do que tenho planejado para você. Não me subestime, no momento posso parecer fraco, mas com certeza serei seu pior inimigo, e porei o fim no reinado daquele que defende os sangues puros, mas que é um mestiço, assim como todos aqueles que você quer aniquilar, Tom.

Ao contrário do que Harry presumia, em vez de ficar com raiva, Lord Voldemort deu uma gargalhada sarcástica, e disse com toda a calma:

-Você realmente não tem noção do perigo garoto, as suas palavras não me enfurecem somente me divertem.

-Mas afinal - disse Harry já começando a ficar nervoso – o que você pretende fazer?!

-Vamos fazer um simples jogo, nele você terá de fazer uma única escolha.

Ele deu uma pequena pausa

-Primeiro quero que perceba a situação, você está sozinho, a não ser pela presença dessa garota, no entanto que é inútil, afinal está sob o meu controle. Ninguém pode escutá-lo, por conta da barreira que eu instalei e a qualquer momento eu posso... -Gina tira um pequeno punhal que estava escondido nas vestes, e aponta a lâmina diretamente para o próprio pescoço, sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Não se atreva a fazer isso! – disse Harry, já não conseguindo mais conter a fúria.

- Nem mais um passo Potter, ou eu cortarei a garganta dela.

Harry parou estático. A situação estava fora de controle! Se realmente era como Voldemort dissera, o mesmo não hesitaria em matar Gina, o garoto tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mais um passo em falso e a garota iria... Porém talvez ainda houvesse alguma chance, afinal, ela ainda estava viva... Mas por que Voldemort arriscaria de matá-la agora se existiram momentos mais seguros? E o homem tinha dito que uma escolha teria de ser feita, mas o que... será que?!

-Você está quase certo - disse o Lord que conseguia ver tudo que Harry pensava, com sua legilimência – Mas não é bem assim, não estou fazendo tudo isso só para assassinar essa menina na sua frente. Eu não vou matá-la só por matar, é você quem decidirá se ela vai morrer. Esse será o jogo, nele você terá de escolher entre as duas opções: ou ela mata você - disse enquanto a garota apontava o punhal para Harry - ou você foge e ela se mata.

Harry não agüentava mais aquilo, aproveitou o momento em que a garota mudou o punhal de direção para sacar a varinha.   
-Expeliarmus! 

Mas não adiantou nada, não saiu nem uma faísca da varinha.

-Não adianta tentar, todo o lugar está afetado por uma barreira anti-feitiço , qualquer tipo de magia e também os sons daqui de fora. Não notou que não á mais luzes nem música na casa? Fui eu que fiz tudo isso. Porém os sangues-ruins, e os traidores do sangue que estão na "festa" acharam que era uma simples interferência da patética barreira do auror Moody - ele deu uma risada irônica- Também não perceberam ainda que estão presos dentro da casa, afinal ninguém tentou sair e por que alguém iria sair com uma tempestade assim? - ele sorriu – É por isso também que lhe ataco com um punhal, em vez de uma varinha que seria o normal.  
"Agora irei deixar você pensar, quero ver o que você irá escolher"

Harry não tentou fazer nenhum ataque físico, até por que seria inútil, e ele machucaria somente a Gina. Tinha que pensar em uma solução é claro algo diferente do proposto por Voldemort, porém como poderia encontrar uma solução com alguém lendo a sua mente á todo instante? Teria de apelar para a oclumência, e apesar de difícil era a única coisa que podia ser feita no momento.

Esforçou-se ao máximo para conseguir esvaziar a mente, e conseguiu esconder os pensamentos. Depois que voltara para a casa dos tios tinha treinado um pouco a oclumência, e viu que dera resultado! Pelo menos uma coisa tinha que dar certo!

"O que posso fazer?" - pensou Harry- "Não posso apelar para a força física, pois assim machucaria Gina. Se eu fugisse e tentasse buscar ajuda ela se mataria... poderia tentar pegar o punhal de suas mãos sem feri-la..."

Harry resolveu que faria isso, tentaria pegar o punhal, mas quando ia se movimentar para tentar...

-Se eu fosse você não faria isso! Pois não adiantaria nada e eu ainda a teria sob o meu poder. Para o feitiço que a controla terminar, é preciso que a garota acerte uma pessoa muito querida com esse punhal sagrado, mas é preciso que ela cause á pessoa com um ferimento muito grave, que provavelmente causará a morte.

-Por que você me conta tudo isso? Não seria melhor para você se eu fizesse algo de errado e isso resultasse na morte de Gina? 

-Acho melhor que você saiba de tudo, assim quando tomar a decisão será muito mais doloroso, por que com certeza algo dará errado e a culpa será sua. Lembre-se você só tem duas opções ou você morre para salva-la, ou você simplesmente foge e a deixa morrer.Esqueci-me! Há também outra opção, você rouba o punhal dela e a garota ficará para sempre sobre o meu controle. Vamos, escolha logo, o tempo está passando, se demorar muito irei levar essa menina embora e se acabarão as chances de salvá-la!

Harry não queria acreditar no que estava acontecendo! Já tinha tentado encontrar várias soluções, mas Voldemort estava certo, no fim teria que ser uma das três opções, e ele já tinha decidido qual.

Na vida, precisamos fazer escolhas isso é inevitável. São elas, quem determinam o rumo que tomamos no futuro. Na nossa vida existem momentos ruins, onde parece que a chuva não vai parar de cair e que todo o nosso esforço será inútil. Dias em que parece que a alegria jamais poderá retornar, e até mesmo dias em que o tempo lá fora parece zombar de todo o sofrimento que você guarda dentro da alma, e que você só quer esquecer de todos os problemas.

Mas não só existem os momentos ruins, sempre teremos momentos de felicidade para guardar no coração e nos dar esperanças quando tudo parecer estar perdido, estes momentos e as pessoas importantes para nós são aquilo que realmente vale a pena e nos dão um significado para a vida. Por conta disso temos que fazer sacrifícios, afinal, existem coisas pelas quais vale a pena morrer.

E esta seria a decisão de Harry, morrer por Gina. Dar a vida é uma decisão muito séria, mas infelizmente não havia mais nada que Harry pudesse fazer... Não poderia deixar mais uma vida ser levada por causa dele... Dumbledore uma vez disse que ele deveria dar mais valor a própria vida, para fazer valer o sacrifício dos pais, porém Harry já tinha tomado a decisão, e agiria da mesma forma que os pais.Tiago e Lílian morreram por ele porque o amavam e ele faria o mesmo por Gina.

Nunca se perdoaria se resolvesse fugir pra preservar a vida... Isso seria o que Voldemort faria e o que muitos considerariam inteligente, mas não era o certo a fazer, e Harry não era como Voldemort, pois ele tinha a única coisa que o inimigo não tinha a força do amor, esse mesmo amor que salvara a sua vida, agora salvaria a pessoa mais importante para ele!

Nesta hora, Harry deixou a oclumência de lado, afinal não adiantaria nada mesmo.

Voldemort então percebeu as intenções do garoto e começou a rir.

-Você é mesmo um patético sentimental, jogar a sua vida fora, por um motivo tão inútil, você poderia ter sido grande, mas deixou se levar pelo sentimentalismo, e agora pagará com a morte!

Harry ignorou completamente o comentário de Voldemort, um ser frio com ele jamais entenderia sua atitude.

-Vou deixá-lo falar com ela, sem tirar meu controle, só quero que a garota esteja consciente na hora que se tornará uma assassina!

Gina fechou os olhos e quando os abriu estavam normais de novo.

Harry caminhou até ela.

-Me desculpe Harry, não pude evitar... - a voz da garota estava em um tom desesperado, e agora várias lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto.

-Não precisa dizer nada, a culpa foi toda minha.

Harry pegou as duas mãos dela, que estavam juntas segurando firmemente o punhal, e apontou a lâmina para si mesmo.

-Adeus Gina, sei que lhe disse coisas horríveis, mas eu te amo de verdade, agora que percebi que estava errado, mas agora é muito tarde – disse ele sorrindo tristemente e fracamente, enquanto uma lágrima teimava em cair - obrigado por tudo e me desculpe por tudo, você não merecia se tornar uma assassina.

E então chegou o momento, Gina lutou ao máximo para resistir ao feitiço. A lâmina se desviou... mas não o bastante e acabou atingindo o alvo.

Assim o feitiço acabou, a barreira sumiu, mas a dor não.

Um grito desesperado, de cortar a alma ecoou sobre o terreno dos Weasley's, por um segundo todos conseguiram sentir a tristeza de Gina nos corações.

Mas nem tudo estava perdido...

Continua... 

N/A:

19 páginas e um pouquinho da outra!!!!! Nos superamos!!!! heuehueh P

Queriamos pedir desculpas para todos! Demoramos para valer para esse capitulo sair .. mas esperamos que tenha valido a pena! - Não sei se deu pra perceber... mas a primeira parte do capitulo.. a parte do casamento .. foi a Bia que fez... a parte feliz! Já a parte festa do casamento, foi a Ana que fez... a parte tragica da historia! heuheuheue é bom que assim a gente se completa!! hauhauhau

Muuuito obrigada a todos que comentam e lêem aqui! Significa muito para a gente! Brigadão Brunaaa! Por ficar sempre por aqui , esperando o capitulo sair! D E tambem queriamos agradecer ao Victor (olha a intimidade rapaz!) que também nos deu uma força e que adoramos conversar! Sem falar todos os nossos ávidos leitores, que fazem comentarios pequenos em tamanhos, mas grandes em conteúdo! D

ps: Eu "Beatriz Potter" irei viajar para o Canadá segunda.. então.. me desejem boa viajem! hauhauaua Não se preocupem que continuaremos escrevendo e postando vááários caítulos!  
N/A 2:

B: OOOi!! Aêêê !! Tá ai o capítuloo! Até razoavel ne??  
A: Biaaa! Não começa a babar ne? Mas sim .. tá até bonzinho ... o final então .. eu ameeeei risada maléfica  
B: Eu hein! Só tu mesmo Ana, para gostar dessas coisas!  
A: Ahh! Mas não se preocupem, Harry não está morto... ainda... expressão misteriosa  
B: Bia tira Ana de seus devaneios Neeem! Assim tu mete medo até em mim! Vamos falar em coisas mais felizes!  
A: Ah Bia! Eu estava aqui pensando numas coisas...  
B: Aiii! Não gosta dessa cara de maníaca que ela faz .. mas afinal.. pensando em que Ana?  
A: é melhor nem querer saber... coisas que vão além de sua aprovação... mas seria tão divertido fazer isso com ele...  
B: Esse "ele" seria o pobre do Harry? Não.. não precisa nem responder... tenho medo da sua resposta...  
A: cara sonhadora, e estranhamente feliz Sabe Bia... eu tava aqui pensando e...  
B: NÃOO!!!! Não precisa me dizer, tu ia querer botar num sei mais o que nessa pobre fic... então finge que não pensou... Harryzinho querido, tome cuidado! Com Ana Luiza por aqui, tu não escapa vivo!  
Silêncio  
B: Certo. Como eu percebi que ela não está em condições de escrever, irei finalizar por aqui mesmo! (Detalhe: Ana Luiza está quase quebrando o pincel de tanto escrever rabiscos em um papel qualquer, rabiscos que eu não estou muito curiosa para saber o que seja... ). Certo eu estou muito curiosa para saber...  
A: SAI DAQUI BIA! TU FICA RECLAMANDO QUE EU NÃO ESCREVO, MAS AGORA QUE EU ESTOU ESCREVENDO TU FICA ME ENXENDO O SACOO!  
B: Tudo bem! Eu nem queria ver o que tinha aí mesmo...  
A: Que bom! Agora acaba logo essa N/A que os nossos queridos leitores ja devem estar de saco cheio dessas.. coisas.  
B: Err... Então xauzinho à todos, esperamos que tenham gostado do capítulo e COMENTEM!! DD

Som distante de algo como " BIAAAAAAAA, NO DIA QUE EU PERDER A PACIENCIA CONTIGO NÃO VOU MAIS RESPONDER PELOS MEUS ATOS! E VOCÊ SABE QUEM SOFRE NO FIM..." e " Ihh.. se tu num já perdeu a paciência, to até com medo de quando tu perder... e nem vem descontar no meu Harry! Desconte em mim mesmo, sou muito corajosa e leal, acho que dou uma boa grifinória..." 

som de algo quebrado ao ser jogado contra a parede

Beatriz Potter e Anna Black


End file.
